Amores de verano
by nenitablack
Summary: Hay 3 cosas en las que Rin no cree: El amor, las relaciones estables y los para siempre. Sin embargo hay una mancha en su expediente. Hace 10 años encontró por accidente a su príncipe azul, pero solo pudo tenerle durante un corto e inolvidable verano
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Rin, tengo 24 años aunque estoy a punto de cumplir los 25. Estamos en agosto, hace un frío atroz cosa que es normal en el país en el que vivimos, Inglaterra.

Aquí estoy yo, parada en medio de un jardín preciosamente adornado haciendo de madrina en la boda de mi mejor amiga con un montón de personas alrededor disfrutando de la vista. Ahora mismo estoy a punto de despotricar contra ella hasta que tengan que arrancarme la lengua por lo contaminada que se quedará ante el montón de palabrotas que va a pronunciar. ¿Que cual es el motivo?. Sencillo. Llevo media hora intentando irme de la boda; pero por un motivo que desconozco y un complot por parte de mi mejor amiga que ha puesto a toda la fiesta al corriente de no dejarme ir, mi huída se ha quedado en solo un intento y he terminado parada en medio de la nada entre un montón de histéricas solteras que deseaban coger el ramo de la novia con la esperanza de que las siguientes en casarse fueran ellas.

Por desgracia para mi, ese ramo, literalmente, me ha caído en la cabeza y posteriormente en los brazos.

Todo el mundo se ha quedado en silencio cuando eso ha ocurrido. Como si acabaran de presagiar el mismísimo apocalipsis.

De los 24 años, pronto 25, que tengo en este momento, al menos el 20% de la gente presente me conoce desde que nací. El otro 20% de la primaria, el bachillerato y los posteriores estudios en la universidad. Otro 10% de los campamentos de verano a los que asistimos juntos en su momento. Y el último 50% porque soy la hija del magnate multimillonario dueño de las empresas mas famosas de todo Inglaterra.

Ellos tienen algo en común, y es que para el 100% de la gente hay mas que claras tres cosas sobre Rin Iranay. La **Primera**: No cree en los para siempre. La**Segunda**: No cree en las relaciones estables. La **Tercera**: No cree en el amor.

Varias de las solteras suspiraron y todo el mundo mantuvo el silencio incluso mas de lo humanamente permitido, hasta que una valiente lo rompió.

- bah, menudo desperdicio. Tirémoslo otra vez - La disputa empezó en dos grupos. Los que estaban de acuerdo y los que no.

- Callaos! Es su ramo, ella decide que hacer con él - Era la voz de Miku, la novia y por ende mi mejor amiga. Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando se vió interrumpida por su propia sorpresa cuando intentó coger el ramo que le lance.

- Tíralo de nuevo - Añadí sin importancia. Varias de las solteras se entusiasmaron ante la idea, incluso aquellas en desacuerdo que intentaron no mostrarse muy ansiosas.

- Pero Rin... - Ella esperaba que me lo quedara. Siempre sabe lo que voy a hacer, como voy a reaccionar, que voy a decir, aún así, siempre espera otra cosa. Me encogí de hombros, para empezar, no consideraba que un ramo tuviera poder mágico suficiente para hacer que una persona se casase. Y segundo... realmente me trae sin cuidado el número de personas que creen en una costumbre como esa. Ella suspiró, se giró sobre mi misma y lo lanzó otra vez. Yo me limité a asegurarme de no estar en medio esa segunda vez.

Conforme avanzó la noche nos quedamos solamente unos cuantos dentro de la mansión, acomodados medio borrachos en el cómodo salón de la Mansión Hatsune. Era la mansión de la familia de la novia. La susodicha y además su nuevo marido, Kaito Shion, estaban con nosotros tirados en el sofá, puesto que mañana debían ir a trabajar y su luna de miel no sería hasta pasada una semana. El resto de personas estaban apoyadas y recostadas unas sobre otras casi a punto de dormirse pero botella en mano y algo desaliñados. La fiesta había terminado y solo quedábamos nosotros.

- El otro día estaba pensando en una cosa - La voz de Gumi rompió el silencio y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. La mía incluída. - Si el cambio de hora de octubre va de las 2.59 a las 2.00 de nuevo, significa que tienes el primer rango de 60 minutos para cometer crímenes sin que nadie te diga nada - Se sentó como si su razonamiento fuera indiscutible. - Porque si te preguntan, ¿donde has estado a las 2.30 de la mañana?. Tu contestas, en mi casa claro está, aunque no hayas estado en tu casa pero es que a las 2.30 que en realidad serían las 3.30 SI estabas en tu casa - Chascó la lengua en una fase de borracha total.

- Suena lógico - Concluyó su hermano, que fue el primero en hablar después de que nos pasaramos mas de 10 minutos buscandole una pega a su absurda idea. El resto asentímos como borregos mientras algunos codos se empinaban con los últimos restos de las botellas.

Muchos de los medio borrachos despertaron con el primer reloj que sonó esa mañana. Pasaban las 8 y la mitad llegaba tarde a trabajar, corrían por todas partes, piezas de ropa volaban por los aires, algunas pastillas caían al suelo mientras se repartían para amenguar los daños de la resaca, mientras tanto yo intentaba retomar lo que había dejado cuando mi almohada prácticamente había saltado por los aires el primero.

- Jefa, danos el día libre - Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi nuca. Negué. Empezaron a maldecir por lo bajo.

- Pues entonces a trabajar tu también - Oí la voz de Miku segundos antes de que empezara a tirar de mi tobillo para sacarme del sofá donde dormía plácidamente. O al menos lo intentaba.

- Ni hablar. Hoy me apetece tomarme el día libre - Si las miradas mataran me habrían fulminado en ese instante.

- Le sale la faceta de Jefa cabrona - Me reí, un poco porque siempre que dicen eso me hace gracia, y otro poco porque aún tenía varias botellas de alcohol en el cuerpo.

- Si oigo a alguien mas quejarse, os pondré un puntito negativo cuando lleguéis tarde - Alcé mi vista del sofá muy seria, y todo el mundo volvió a las prisas sabiendo que no era una coña. - Eso eso, así me gusta. Buenos chicos - Murmuré volviendo a poner mi cara contra el sofá para dormir, sintiendo un nuevo tirón de Miku sabiendo que no saldría de su casa sin mi.

- Es culpa del despertador - Se quejó Kaito bostezando conforme todo el mundo bajaba del coche en el que nos habíamos venido. Una limusina con espacio para mas de 20 personas proporcionada por mí, claro está. - Debería no haber sonado... -

- Eso es una excusa tan... - Gumi me miró señalando al peliazul. - ¿Como es que se supone que este trabaja en tu empresa? - Tras esto miró a Miku - Peor aún, ¿Como es que se supone que terminaste casada con esto? -

- Es que es muy guapo - Contestó Miku mientras ella y su marido entraban en esos ciclos vicioso de besos y de "yo te quiero más".

La mayoría se rió.

Algo que caracteriza a la empresa que me pertenece son las investigaciones científicas de artilugios mécanicos. Creamos todo tipo de tecnología portatil que pueda adecuarse a la vida cotidiana de las personas. Cada uno de los que se encuentran aquí en este instante hace parte de ese proyecto, no solo económicamente sino también intelectualmente e incluso son los jefes del grupo que se les ha asignado. Gakupo y Kaito se encargan de las máquinas de tracción mecanica. Gumi y su gemelo de todo lo relacionado con la nanotegnología, Luka y Meiko de todo lo que tiene que ver con tecnología para el hogar y por último Miku y yo, que diversificamos proyectos hasta convertirlos en un arma de destrucción masiva. Coloquialmente conocido como armamento militar. He de aclarar que ella trabaja mas que yo pero solo porque yo soy la jefa y se me da mejor mandar.

Solo dos de ellos nacieron en Inglaterra, a parte de mi. Miku y Kaito. El resto vienen de distintas partes del mundo y les conocí en campamentos de verano que frecuentábamos cuando aún eramos unos críos. Gumi y Gumo vienen de Estados unidos. Meiko de Japón. Gakupo de Noruega. Luka de Japón.

Conforme fue subiendo el ascensor, cada uno de los presentes fue yéndose hasta que Miku y yo llegamos a nuestra planta tras una larga despedida entre ella y su nuevo marido a los que casi tuvimos que obligar a despegarse. Una vez allí ella salió del ascensor, pero yo no.

- ¿No vienes? - negué mientras bostezaba casi sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Tengo una entrevista con el aspirante. Para cubrir el puesto de Shiraki - Ella hizo una mueca.

- Deberías dejar el puesto libre. Volvera de todos modos - Sostuvo la puerta del ascensor cuando esta intentó cerrarse.

- Es que eso es lo que quiero evitar - Sonreí maliciosamente. Ella sonrío de vuelta de un modo muy diferente.

- Solo te ha dicho que te quería en medio de la cafetería a la hora de comer. Y luego se ha muerto de verguenza cuando le has dicho que no en frente de todo el mundo - Una risita salió de mis labios que terminó contagiándola a ella.

- Por eso. Con él fuera le ahorro la vergüenza - puse mi mano sobre la mueñca de Miku obligándola a soltar la puerta, antes de guiñarle el ojo segundos antes de que se cerrara del todo y el ascensor se disparara hacia la última planta de aquel enorme edificio. Mi despacho.

El día no duró mucho. La mitad estaba tan cansada que lo único que consiguieron en sus respectivos laboratorios fue estallarlos. Y la otra mitad se quedó dormida nada mas su pandero tocó una de las sillas de sus respectivos despachos. Rin entre los segundos.

A medio día la jefa determinó que sí podía tomarse todo el mundo el día libre, así que ella, su mejor amiga y su marido volvían en coche a casa. La segunda con la marca en la cara, del relieve del libro sobre el que se había quedado horas dormida. El tercero lleno de escombros tras explotar su propio laboratorio, ambos uno junto al otro abrazados entre sí. La primera con las arrugas que se te quedan en la mejilla cuando pasas mucho tiempo durmiendo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no entrevistaste a nadie? - Negué. En realidad no sabía si morirme de la verguenza podría ser una de las cosas que sentía en ese momento.

- Llegué a mi despacho y no recuerdo nada mas. Hasta la tercera o cuarta explosion - suspiré adoptando negando para mi misma como si estuviera decepcionada pero fuese algo que me esperaba de todos modos - No tengo constancia de que alguien viniera a verme y tampoco me han robado nada. A lo mejor se arrepintió - Eso era lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

- ¿Como se llamaba? - Rebusqué sus datos entre los bolsillos de mi ropa terminando por rendirme porque cualquier gesto simple que hiciese para moverme, gastaba mas energía de la normal. - Algo así como... Len... Len Kagamine sí - Kaito se encogió de hombros. Su mujer por el contrario frunció el entrecejo llevándose una mano al mentón.

- Ese nombre me suena de algo - Opté por el mismo gesto de Kaito.

Nada mas pisar mi casa caí sobre la cama y dormí hasta que el teléfono sonó, sonó, sonó, e incluso siguió sonando en el momento en el que lo lancé contra la puerta con la esperanza de que se callara con el golpe. Suspiré abriendo los ojos mirándo el aparato con total resentimiento, haciendo malabares para estirar mi mano y cogerlo, viéndome al final obligada a ir hasta allí a pie a por él.

- Estás despedido quien quiera que seas - Solté como saludo con una voz muy tosca. Miku al otro lado contestó ignorando mis palabras deliveradamente.

- ¡Ya se quien es Len Kagamine, abreme la maldita puerta! - Miré la pantalla del teléfono para corroborar el nombre de la persona que me hablaba cuando añadido a su grito entusiasta escuché la voz de Kaito soltando un "Hola Rin" entre apenado y adormilado. Bostecé de nuevo antes de contestar, moviendome en cámara lenta hacia la puerta de mi habitación viendo el eterno camino que había en mi mansión desde ese lugar hasta la puerta. - RIN! -

- Ya va... - Colgué avanzando un par de pasos en el pasillo hasta dar con uno de los intercomunicadores de la casa. - Angelo? - La voz de mi mayodomo sonó al otro lado. - Puedes abrirle a Miku por favor? - Así me ahorraba la molestia de bajar yo misma. Ahora que lo pienso... que hora es?

Al mirar el reloj del movil me encontré con la sorpresa de que eran apenas las 10 de la noche.

- ¡Mira! - Alcé mi vista hacia Miku que por cierto venía en pijama con una bata cubriéndola, y muy por detrás aún a medias escaleras Kaito que venía con una ropa similar, pero a punto de caerse al suelo y quedarse allí dormido tal cual. Mi mansión y la de Miku estaban bastante cerca. Había que cruzar unos 400 metros de jardín suyo, otros tantos míos y habríamos pasado de la esquina mas cercana de su casa, a la esquina mas cercana de la mía.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo me estampó contra la cara un album de fotografías.

- ¡Quita eso! que así no veo un pimiento - Me quejé. Lo retiró suficiente como para poder ver. Era una fotografía de grupo donde estábamos ella y yo por entonces con el aspecto de críos de 15 años, rodeados por un montón de adolescentes de mas o menos la misma edad - ¿Ese no es nuestro campamento de verano? - Ella asintió señalando un rubio en específico.

- Este es Len Kagamine - Mi vista se posó sobre ese rubio incluso cuando la expectación de Miku era tan evidente; casi como si con tan simple gesto esperase que tuviera a mano el secreto del mundo entero. - ¿No lo recuerdas? - Preguntó pasados varios minutos en los que me pareció indiferente. Negué. - ¿Estás segura? - Dudé. ¿Debía reconocerle? - arg ¡Rin! ¡joder!. Len Kagamine. La única persona por la que has saltado al precicio - Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, cosa que procuré que no se notara, que Kaito no noto gracias al cielo pero que Miku vio facilmente. - Ahora lo recuerdas - Comentó con su odiosa voz de sabelotodo. Agarré su album de fotografías para golpearla con él.

- ¡Que no! ¡Y ahora lárgate de mi casa porque tengo que dormir! - Me giré sobre mi misma y entré a mi habitación cerrando de un portazo y dejándome caer al suelo con la espalda contra la puerta y el album entre los brazos. Cerré los ojos un instante respirando como si me doliese hacerlo y abriendo el album nuevamente para ver la foto despegada del resto que me había mostrado mi amiga antes. Pasé los dedos por encima de esta y sentí de nuevo el dolor que en su momento sus recuerdos me provocaron. Recuerdos que tiré en su momento al a basura junto a todas las fotografías de ese verano. Era un dolor insufrible, un dolor inaguantable, un dolor de esos que crees haber olvidado pero cuando menos te lo esperas regresa.

- Rin... - Me congelé. La voz de miku sonaba al otro lado. - Rin... no nades sola en recuerdos que te hacen daño - Insistió. Mi única reacción fue abrazarme al album infantilmente, cerrar los ojos y dejar que esa vieja herida del pecho saliera del lugar en el cual la había encerrado, en el fondo de mi corazón, pero que ahora estaba totalmente desvocada nadando por ahí y lastimando las cicatrices del pasado que me recordaban lo que sentí por un idiota 10 años atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que me hayáis echado de menos *_* Os tengo muchas noticias! y cada una mejor que la anterior.<strong>

**Primero que nada, gracias por leerme siempre, para los que me conocen hoy, y para los que se han enganchado a mis historias anteriores. **

**Segundo, esta historia se me ocurrió hace semanas, pero no lo había subido dada la culpabilidad de mi atoramiento monumental (y MUY monumental) en Aviones de Papel y ¿Que nos ha pasado?****;**** sin embargo, la primera noticia buena de esta noche es que esta historia está TERMINADA. Eso quiere decir que tengo todos los capitulos escritos. En total no se cuantos son... pero ahora mismo sé que mas de 15 XD. Tenemos Rin y Len para rato.**

**Segunda noticia buena del día para mis lectoras asiduas. Fans de ****aviones de papel****, ¡la historia continua!. Estaba un poco atorada porque no sabía como seguirla pero aunque no la he escrito (me he dedicado a acabar esta ¬¬U soy una mala persona) ya se exactamente por donde va y tan pronto como termine de arreglar unos detalles tendréis la continuación.**

**Fans de ****¿Que nos ha pasado?**** es para mi un honor deciros que está casi terminada. Pronto sabréis de mi por esos lares *_***

**Os mando un beso enorme desde por aquí tan lejoos! Y no sabéis lo que echaba de menos todo esto.**

**Besitos gemelosos *_* que son mas bonitos. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 1: La primera vez que la vio

**Buenas noches señoritas y señoritos! :) Resulta que hoy me siento generosa así que os he dejado un capitulo nuevo!. Será cosa de la semana santa seguramente, que con eso de que se tiene de excusa para vacaciones, anima muchísimo. Así que para los que me leéis aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de Amores de verano! **

**Hemos hecho un cambio, ahora estamos 10 años antes, el momento en el que el corazón de Rin aún no conocía al chico que cambiaría su vida para siempre. **

**Un beso para todos vosotros! Y que lo disfrutéis. Se os quiereeee *_***

**Capitulo I  
><strong>_10 años antes_**  
><strong>

_El campamento de verano de la Isla de bora bora, es un campamento muy especial. A parte de ser el único campamento en el mundo que tiene una Isla en medio del atlántico para sí, a él solo asisten los hijos de los magnates millonarios. No porque sea un campamento elitista, sino porque son los únicos que pueden pagárselo._

_La mayoría de los infantes pueden ir al campamento a partir de los 10 años, por ende, muchos de ellos se conocen desde años. Sin embargo, hay un chico de 15 años mirando por la ventana del autobús que le ha trasladado desde el aeropuerto, que llama la atención del resto de pasajeros. Todas las miradas están puestas sobre él. Él, ni siquiera se da cuenta de eso._

_- Aaaalaaaa - Soltó por lo bajo cuando las edificaciones del campamento empezaron a ser visibles. Su compañero de asiento ladeó la cabeza aclarándose la garganta._

_- ¿Ala? - El chico se giró. _

_- Es una expresión. Como "me cachis en la mar" - Se explicó. Su compañero no pareció entenderlo. De todos modos sonrió con entereza y estiró su mano hacia él. - Me llamo Len Kagamine. Es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio de estos - _

_- Gumo... Gumo Megpoid. Es mi cuarta vez - Contestó tomando la mano de vuelta y estrechándola como buen hijo de hombre de negocios. - ¿Eres un nuevo rico? - Len se quedó de cuadritos_

_- ¿Nuevo rico? - Preguntó. La chica de pelo verde del asiento de adelante se giró agarrándose al espaldar, asomando por el bordillo sus ojos únicamente. _

_- Los nuevos ricos son los que no eran ricos antes pero ahora lo son. Se ganan la lotería, se casan con un millonario - Puso un par de ejemplos más sin cambiar de postura._

_- Gumi. Mi hermana - Presentó el chico sin demasiada dilación. Ella permaneció estática. Len soltó un "ooh" alargado como si tuviera interés en ello._

_- No. Yo no soy rico - Varios oídos más empezaron a atender a la conversación e incluso un par de ellos se sumaron._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿has venido de contrabando? - Len rió. ¿Tan interesante era?. Ahora mismo se sentía cual rata de laboratorio._

_- Mi padre es rico. Yo no - La gente empezó a cuchichear entre sí._

_- ¿Eso no es lo mismo? - Preguntó uno de los mas pequeños. El rubio negó a pesar de que varios asintieron._

_- Vivo con mi madre, que es una persona normal - Soltó lo de normal como si fuera mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa, haciendo un gesto con sus manos - Pero mi padre siempre está pendiente de mi madre, de mi y de mi hermano, tiene 5 años. Así que con eso de la culpabilidad de no estar con nosotros salvo en ocasiones puntuales, nos compra cosas bonitas para sentirse mejor. Un coche, un coche mas grande... la mejor consola del mercado - puso ejemplos por montones. - Este año dijo algo de un campamento. Y así es como he terminado yo en este lugar que parece otro planeta. Como... como plutón - _

_- ¿Sabes que plutón ya no es un planeta? - Corrigió Gumo mientras Len se encogía de hombros._

_- Entonces como saturno. Ese es un planea aún ¿no? - Ambos mellizos Megpoid asintieron. - Guay - Len se levantó cuando el autobús se detuvo y el monitor que iba con ellos empezó a tomar lista, dejando salir uno a uno a las personas que iba pasando._

_Cuando Len puso un pie en la tierra, sintió un aire golpearle de lleno. Las banderas de cada país estaban puestas en las antenas de los autobuses que les trasladaron desde el aeropuerto al que llegaron. La voz del monitor principal tomaba lista por países mientras su asesor le indicaba aquellos que todavía no habían llegado._

_- ¿Estados unidos? -_

_- Acaba de llegar - _

_- ¿Bélgica? - _

_- Retrasado. Tormenta en el atlántico. - _

_- ¿Irlanda? - _

_- En la Isla pero retrasado. El bus ha pinchado una rueda, están cambiándola -_

_- ¿Turquía? -_

_- Este año no viene -_

_Según los folletos que se había leído el rubio antes de venir al campamento, estaban terminantemente prohibidas 3 cosas._

_Los guardaespaldas, las armas de cualquier tipo y hablar otro idioma que no fuera el ingles; cosa que no iba a ser terriblemente difícil para él porque era su idioma madre, y que tampoco era difícil para el resto de campistas porque al ser hijos de ricos, el 90% era políglota. Y el 10% restante bilingüe._

_- ¿Inglaterra? -_

_- Ya está instalado... creo - _

_- ¿Creo? - _

_- Inglaterra... - Repitió el asesor buscando los documentos frenéticamente entre todo lo que tenía en brazos. _

_Len pasó cerca de los monitores, andando a pasos lentos e incluso tramos cortos de espaldas mientras daba vueltas poquito a poco, terminando por chocar con una de las chicas del campamento haciendo que cayesen al suelo todas las cosas que ella llevaba encima, que eran mas que nada un bloc de notas, una carpeta y un par de lapiceros. _

_- Confirmado. Inglaterra ya está instalado - _

_- Lo siento mucho! - Gritó el chico en un arranque de total culpabilidad, agachándose junto a la chica para recoger sus cosas. _

_- No te preocupes, no ha sido nada - Contestó de vuelta. Uno de los monitores se acercó cuando varios de los campistas se pusieron alrededor._

_- ¿Estáis bien? - Ella asintió._

_- Solo hemos chocado - _

_- Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa - Volvió a disculparse aún agobiado. _

_- Que melodramático - se rió de él dulcemente. Él rió de vuelta contagiado por ella. - Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿verdad? - _

_- Sí - Ella terminó de recoger sus cosas, abrazándose a los libros aprisionándolos contra su pecho esbozando una encantadora sonrisa. _

_- Bienvenido - Dicho esto, hizo un gesto con su mano moviendo los dedos como despedida y se marchó del lugar dejando a un Len en total y pleno shock._

_Gumi se acercó por la derecha, Gumo por la Izquierda, ambos enlazaron sus manos en la espalda inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar hacia el rostro de su nuevo juguete._

_- Creo que a eso se le llama amor a primera vista - Soltó Gumi de pronto. Len reaccionó echándose hacia atrás._

_- ¿Que? ¡no!, ¡claro que no! - Espetó con más énfasis del que debía haciendo reír al par de gemelos al mismo tiempo._

_- Se llama Rin. Por si quieres saberlo - Comentó la gemela avanzando pasito a pasito hacia adelante antes de girarse por completo para encarar a Len_

_- ¿por que voy a querer saberlo? - Continuó a la defensiva con el corazón acelerado._

_- La verás muy a menudo. Está en toooodas partes - Fue la voz de Gumo la que sonó esta vez. Len cambió de expresión a una indescifrable. Los gemelos se miraron una última vez antes de reír por lo bajo como si supieran algo que nadie mas sabe._

_- Dejad de hacer eso! me pone de los nervios! - Espetó como última defensa, fingiendo haberse enfadado para poder marcharse de allí sin que su vergüenza se viera resentida por la cara de idiota que se le quedó cuando Rin se giró hacia él y le sonrió por primera vez._


	3. Capitulo 2: El secreto a voces de Rin

**Capitulo II  
><strong>

_Habían muchas cosas separadas por países a parte de los autobuses. Las cabañas, las mesas del comedor, e incluso algunas de las clases. En las mesas del comedor podías sentarte donde quisieras, la diferencia entre la mesa de Francia y la de Italia, y en realidad todas las demás era la comida. Si te sentabas en Inglaterra, debías comer lo que se servía en inglaterra a la hora de desayunar. Nadie solía sentarse en su propio país, por lo visto comer cosas del extranjero les parece mas llamativo._

_Gumi se detuvo agarrando la mano de su gemelo para así detener su avance, cuando pasó por la mesa de Estados Unidos viendo a un Len a medio del desayuno._

_- ¿Prefieres comer siempre lo mismo que comes en casa? - El rubio alzó la cabeza con una rebanada de pan en su boca y pasado un par de segundos asintió. La chica rió estirando su mano para quitar de la boca la rebanada de pan, haciendo que terminara de morderla y tragara el trozo que se había quedado para él. _

_- Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que nunca coma cosas que no sepa como pronunciar - Ella rodó los ojos soltando la mano de su hermano para agarrar la de Len y sacarle de su asiento, dejando todo el grasiento plato del desayuno casi sin tocar, salvo por el pan._

_- ¿Desayunamos en Guatemala? - Gumo asintió conforme. Len negó._

_- No ni hablar, eso está muy lejos - Los gemelos se rieron mientras la chica se detenía en la mesa con la bandera de dicho país. _

_- No hay que ir a ninguna parte para desayunar en un país, genio. - Tomó asiento en la mesa dejando espacio para los otros dos, solicitando con un simple gesto de su mano 3 desayunos - Hacen unas cosas que están de muerte. Se llaman tamales - _

_- Tamales - Repitió el rubio mirando el plato una vez se lo trajeron haciendo un gesto con su mano señalando al aire fugazmente. - Eso puedo comerlo porque puedo pronunciarlo - Los gemelos volvieron a reír mientras len partía un trozo de su comida, echaba un vistazo e intentaba llevárselo a la boca usando toda su valentía._

_- Será mejor que nunca te llevemos a comer a china - Sugirió Gumo secundado por su hermana con un leve asentimiento. - Allí no vas a poder pronunciar ni la palabra café - _

_- China no está tan mal - La voz de Rin sonó junto a Len, junto a la mesa de al lado. La de Francia - Hay muchas cosas que no puedes pronunciar pero aún así están muy ricas. - Len entró en el mismo pause que el día anterior, cuando intentó recuperarse del shock de la primera sonrisa que le había dedicado en su vida. - Buenos días - Los gemelos contestaron de inmediato, len por su parte se quedó atrancado en el "bu"._

_Gumi salió al rescate dándole una palmada en la espalda._

_- Bu-buenos días - La conversación duró poco más. Todos tuvieron que marcharse a clase y Len al final ni siquiera consiguió desayunar._

_La misma escena se repitió dos semanas seguidas al menos unas 150 veces. Cada vez que Rin le hablaba a Len, él entraba en un estado de shock tan profundo que se olvidaba hasta de su propio nombre. Gumo le rescató un par de veces, Gumi más de un par de veces. Aquellas en las que no estaba ninguno de los dos, salió corriendo._

_- Maldita sea! - Soltó pegándole una patada a su maleta que yacía a los pies de la cama cómodamente aparcada. Gumo le miró levantando la vista de su libro aún acomodado sobre la cama mientras sobre su barriga reposaba la cabeza de su gemela, que dormía plácidamente._

_Las cabañas que en realidad no eran cabañas (según len) sino casas, porque eran mas grande que la suya de verdad, estaban acondicionadas como un hotel de lujo. Camas con techo, baños enormes, tinas con hidro masaje, teléfonos... lo único que tenía de campamento, y no terminaba de convencerle del todo respecto a lo de llamarlo "lo unico que tenia de campamento", era que cada casa/cabaña era compartida por dos personas. Cosa que para lo ricos era una aberración de la cual muchos pasaban buen rato quejándose. Pero él tenía experiencia en eso de campamentos, y había llegado a estar con 10 personas en la misma cabaña que era el 10% de grande que la que tenía en ese momento. _

_- ¿Has salido corriendo otra vez? - Gumo sonaba poco sorprendido. Esa clase de reacciones en su nuevo amigo eran muy habituales. _

_- No se que demonios me pasa - Se tiró sobre su cama boca arriba, mientras su amigo quitaba de su estómago la cabeza de su gemela trasladándola a una almohada antes de levantarse._

_- Siempre que estoy con ella me vuelvo tarado - _

_- Eso es porque te gusta - Len ya no se molestaba en negarlo. A estas alturas era extraño que incluso la gente que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, no lo supiera. _

_- No solo me gusta - Susurró bajando la voz inconscientemente, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos adoptando una postura entre melancólica y triste. - Se me acelera el corazón y luego se me detiene. Has visto esas películas donde el protagonista ve a la chica de sus sueños y el mundo se pausa un momento, suena una música moñas, lo ve todo a cámara lenta y luego... luego le atropella un autobús? - Gumo asintió soltando un "¿qué?" sorprendido por lo del autobús._

_- ¿Que clase de películas románticas has visto tu? - _

_- Las que ve mi madre - Se sentó en la cama para encarar a su amigo recuperando el tono de voz habitual. - Pues es exactamente así como me siento. Solo que sin lo del autobús claro... - Gumo asintió como si considerara que lo del autobús era una aclaración justificable. _

_- Invítala a salir - Len volvió a tirarse sobre la cama, esta vez intentando ahogarse con la almohada._

_- Ni hablar. Cada vez que la tengo delante se me olvida la sintaxis gramatical - Gumo rió, siendo testigo más de una vez que diciendo "se me olvida la sintaxis gramatical" se queda corto. _

_- Probemos antes. Repite conmigo. Hola rin -_

_- Hola Rin_

_- ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?_

_- ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?_

_- A las 9. En el embarcadero_

_- A las 9. En el embarcadero - Gumo asintió conforme y le obligó a repetirlo cuatro veces más. Tras esto, abrió la puerta de su cabaña mirando hacia el exterior soltando un silbido._

_- ¡Rin! - La susodicha que pasaba cerca se giró hacia él arrugando la nariz a modo de pregunta. - ¿Puedes venir un momento? Len tiene algo que decirte - Prácticamente lo empujó fuera antes de cerrar la puerta para que no tuviera escapatoria posible hacia el dormitorio. El rubio inconscientemente intentó huir, chocando la espalda contra la puerta cuando Rin estuvo tan cerca que como no fuera intangible le sería incapaz de irse._

_- Dime - Y sucedió de nuevo. El corazón se le aceleró y posteriormente se le detuvo, aún cuando estaba tan seguro de lo que debía decir segundos antes en ese instante su mente estaba completamente en blanco. La ventana se abrió y Rin posó la vista sobre Gumo que suspiraba cansado. _

_- Repite conmigo Len. ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche Rin? - La aludida no sabía si reírse o asustarse._

_- ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche Rin? - Sus palabras temblaban, y sonaban casi mecánicas. Ella les miró a ambos señalándolos uno a uno haciendo tácitamente la pregunta de con quien de los dos. Gumo señaló al rubio y ella asintió._

_- Me encantaría - _

_- A las 9 en el embarcadero. - Añadió Gumo cuando Len volvió a trabarse. - Si se te queda en pause cuando estéis solo los dos, le das una palmadita en la espalda y se le pasa - Ella asintió de nuevo terminando por reírse cuando aquello superó su rango de locuras diarias. - Repitelo cuantas veces haga falta pero no le saques los pulmones -_

_- Entendido - Acomodó un mechón de pelo para quitarlo de su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa hacia Len que se limitaba a tartamudear por lo bajo con el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho. - Te veo allí. A las 9 - Tras esto hizo otro gesto con su mano despidiéndose dejando a Len apoyado contra la puerta, cayéndose sobre gumo cuando la abrió quedando un tanto aplastado debajo del cuerpo de Len. _

_- ¡parate! - Reclamó el peliverde mientras su gemela se despertaba murmurando un par de cosas._

_- Ha dicho que si - El rubio no cabía en sí de felicidad. - Ha dicho que sí - _

_- Siempre dice que si - Len volvió a realidad mirando a la hermana de su amigo. - Luego te dirá que no cree en la existencia del amor, tu te empeñarás en hacerla creer en él, fracasaras y zan. Se acabó - _

_- ¿No cree en el amor? - El chico se sentó en el suelo quitándose de encima de su amigo, que se encogió un poco de hombros. _

_- Hija de padres divorciados. Tenía 5 años cuando pasó. Su padre tenia una amante, su madre lo descubrió. La cosa no terminó muy bien. Se pelearon durante años por su custodia y además por el dinero de la Familia Iranay - _

_- El único motivo por el que siempre dice que sí, es para demostrar egocéntricamente que tiene razón y que el amor no existe - Gumi bajó de la cama tirando de su hermano para ayudarle a levantar del suelo ofreciéndole luego su mano a Len. - Hasta ahora va ganando. 5 Rin - 0 sentimientos. Es una aplastánte victoria porque todos los que lo han intentado antes han fracasado estrepitosamente - Len bufó._

_- Pues es una completa mierda. - Contestó, tardando en tomar la mano de Gumi para levantarse echando un vistazo por la ventana cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon el cristal a causa del bipolar clima tropical._

* * *

><p><strong>Me he acostumbrado a dejaros un capitulo por semana, sentiros afortunados porque lo mas probable es que sea permanente XD. Se acabaron las esperas largas! *_*<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y me marcho ya, que es domingo y hay que salir a tomar el aire después de haber pasado todo el día durmiendo (o casi todo el día). **

**Un montón de besos y nos vemos próximamente!.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Una cita desastrosa

**Capitulo III**

_El chico llegó al menos 15 minutos antes de lo acordado, caminando como autómata desde su habitación donde se quedó el resto de la tarde metido bajo las sábanas sin unirse a ninguna de las clases extra de esa tarde en las que muchas de ellas consistía en aprender finanzas y más cosas absurdas para ricos que ellos adoraban. _

_Suspiró mas veces de las que puede contar, parado en el borde del embarcadero con la vista fija en el agua del mar que estaba plenamente calmado incluso con la lluvia que estaba cayendo desde hace un par de minutos. Había pasado toda la tarde lloviendo a tramos cortos. Llovía, dejaba de llover. Llovía de nuevo, dejaba de llover. La calma del agua era solo interrumpida por las gotas que chocaban bruscamente contra esta al impactar tras la enorme caída. Escuchó los pasos de Rin desde atrás girándose cuando esta iba a medio camino con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasó lo mismo de siempre. Su corazón se aceleró y luego se detuvo, pero esta vez su cabeza no se quedó en blanco. _

_- Hola Len - Saludó ella al llegar a su altura. Él se acercó a ella un poco más para que su sombrilla la cubriese también._

_- Hola - Contestó de un modo ahogado. De todos modos aún incluso con el ruido de la lluvia, no hacía falta levantar la voz. - Estás empapada - Ella tomó entre sus manos parte de la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto un tanto abochornada. _

_- Cuando salí de casa no llovía. Y me ha pillado a medio camino. Me dio pereza regresar - Él intentó sonreír pero su vista seguía puesta en algún punto del suelo por encima del hombro de ella y su cabeza pensando en las cosas que se pueden averiguar de alguien por medio de otras personas. Oyó su suspiro mientras veía el modo en el que tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello para acomodarlo detrás de la oreja. - ¿Te lo han contado verdad? - Estuvo tentado a preguntar el que, pero no lo vio necesario así que asintió. - Es lo que tiene venir al mismo campamento todos los años. La gente te conoce mas de lo que debería - _

_- Pero haces amigos. Amigos que estarán de nuevo aquí cuando vuelvas el próximo año - Ella sonrió nostálgicamente antes de asentir._

_- ¿Volverás el próximo año? - Preguntó la chica sorprendida de si misma porque fue una de esas cosas que se sueltan sin pensar. Él negó._

_- Aún no lo se. No tengo motivos para volver - Metió la mano que no sostenía la sombrilla en el bolsillo, respirando profundamente._

_- Gumi - Atropelló Rin, desviando la mirada y entornado tristemente los ojos. - Gumo. ¿Sois amigos no? - Él asintió. - Yo. ¿Yo no soy un motivo para volver? - _

_- ¿Quieres serlo? - Ella alzó su mirada ignorando el instante en el que su corazón latió mas deprisa de lo debido. Sus palabra sonaban reales, solemnes. Como si consiguiera durante un leve instante que cualquier cosa fuera posible. Flaqueó hasta el instante en el que él dio un paso hacia ella. - ¿Quieres serlo? - Repitió. Ella sonrío de medio lado con egocentrismo._

_- Aún sabiendo lo que sabes de mi, ¿Quieres intentarlo? - Se hizo el silencio entre ellos nuevamente. Solo se oían las gotas de lluvia golpeando en el agua y las respiraciones que ahora incluso rozaban las pieles del otro al ser exhaladas. _

_- ¿Es alguna especie de juego? - Él sonaba mucho mas que firme. Ella se abrazó a si misma ante el tono de reto que atisbó en esas palabras. - ¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho antes? -_

_- Cinco. Y todos se han rendido. Algunos incluso antes de empezar - Su voz sonaba cabizbaja aún cuando intentó sonar como si le diera exactamente igual. Sin embargo eso fue algo que no notó - Ahora es cuando tu chuleas y dices... - _

_- Yo no voy a rendirme - Concluyó él. Rin le señaló con un dedo. _

_- Eso, exactamente eso - Len agarró la mano con la cual le señaló, tirando de ella hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que podían oír los latidos del corazón de cada uno. _

_- Cada vez que te veo se me para el corazón. Y se queda en pausa... como si estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para unirse al ritmo al que late el tuyo - Cada una de esas palabras la golpeaban en el pecho, abriendo un enorme agujero en esa muralla inquebrantable que se había construido con el divorcio de sus padres y que impedía cualquier visita del exterior. - No me importa si no crees en el amor. Está bien si no crees en algo que aún no has sentido - Ella puso sus manos delante para intentar separarse aunque le fue imposible en parte por su culpa, porque no quería, porque una parte de ella habría sucumbido ese día. Y otra, porque len la aferraba con firmeza de la mueca. _

_- Puede que no lo haya sentido pero lo he visto. Lo vi en mis padres cuando supuestamente lo sentía. Y que esté ahí no significa que exista. - Concentró todas sus fuerzas en intentar dejar de estremecerse por cada vez que él abría la boca, o su respiración rozaba tan placenteramente su mejilla._

_- Mis padres se quieren. No están juntos porque no pueden, pero se quieren mas que nada en este mundo. Yo soy una prueba de eso. Mi hermano pequeño es otra también. Las personas se hacen con amor. Tu existes porque ellos se querían. - Insistió Len entornando los ojos cuando ella se rió._

_- No. Las personas se hacen biológicamente con la unión de algo que tengo yo y algo que tienes tu. Es como un pastel. No puedes hacer un pastel sin leche ni mantequilla - _

_- Mi padre suele venir cuatro veces al mes a casa. A veces menos porque no puede. Su familia no quiere saber nada de nosotros pero él nos adora con toda su alma. Llama a mi madre todos los días solo para decirle cuanto la echa de menos y la quiere. Le cuelga cuando le pillan pero luego llama de nuevo y se disculpa mil veces más. Le daría el cielo y la tierra si pudiese y es capaz de irse contra el mundo para ver a mi madre cuando tiene un catarro - Sus palabras adquirieron más énfasis conforme avanzaba. - ¿Me estás diciendo que no crees en todo eso? ¿Que no son mas que patrañas y mentiras? - Los ojos de Rin se volvieron cristalinos, Len supo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar._

_- Mis padres eran felices, y un día de pronto dejaron de serlo - Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le empujó separándole de ella de modo que la sombrilla dejó de cubrirla y la lluvia empezó a bañarla - Ahora se odian. Se demandan cada vez que se ven y se habrían matado si yo no estuviera en medio y supieran que no se los perdonaría jamás en la vida.- Len se equilibro suficiente como para no caer, pero bajó el brazo de tal manera que la sombrilla dejó de cubrirle a él también. - ¿Como es posible que algo que existe pueda transformarse en eso de la noche la mañana? - Su voz sonaba terriblemente dolida; como si cada una de las cosas que decía fueran abriendo viejas heridas que no habían terminado de sanar. - ¿Como es que una persona puede levantarse al día siguiente y decir ala, ya me he cansado de quererte, me voy a buscar a otra? - _

_- El amor es difícil, eso no voy a negarlo - Contestó con el tono de voz de alguien que ha sido obligado a plantarse en medio de la espada y la pared sin salida posible - Pero que sea difícil no significa que no sea real - Avanzó hacia ella deteniéndose cuando la vio retroceder dos pasos a cada uno que daba. - Y esas cosas no pasan de la noche a la mañana Rin. Esas cosas llevan su tiempo, y tienen implicadas dentro más cosas del rededor; y sí, es una puta mierda, pero este mundo de por sí entero es una puta mierda. La gente mata por dinero, vende amigos por dinero, venderían a su propia madre si tuvieran ocasión - _

_- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea! - A estas alturas de la conversación, hablaban a gritos y las lágrimas de Rin caían por su mejilla mezclándose con la lluvia que no cesaba. - Creía en cuentos de hadas. Creía que pasaría como en las historias donde esos amores pelean y vuelven juntos pase lo que pase. En eso consiste el supuesto amor en el que crees ¿no?. - Se limpió con rabia las lágrimas que no podía reprimir, enfadada consigo misma por ser así de estúpida. - Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos siempre - Hizo comillas con los dedos en esa frase antes de girarse soltando un gemido frustrado comenzando a correr para irse de allí cuando su dignidad se vio resentida hasta límites que nunca había probado. Aún así no conseguía para de llorar ni siquiera riéndose internamente. Len corrió tras ella soltando la sombrilla y estirando su mano para agarrar su muñeca obligándola a detenerse._

_- Rin espera - Insistió él con la cabeza echa un completo lío. Ella tenia razón, pero no la tenía. Ni siquiera sabía como explicarse._

_- ¡Déjame! - Chilló ella tirando su mano para liberarla de él, deteniéndose en el proceso mirándose mutua y fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Ella terminó por negar soltando un mini-suspiro cargado de un leve cansancio emocional - Puede que hayas tenido mas suerte que yo con tus padres, pero eso no quita el hecho de que un día dejará de llamar, dejará de hablar con ella y dejará de quererla. Encontrará a otra mas guapa, mas joven, mas rica... - Volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas esta vez con algo mas de cuidado y menos de rabia. - Siempre habrá alguien mejor. Siempre habrá alguien con la que pueda reemplazarla - _

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana! gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. <strong>

**Joe he tenido un montón de problemas para escribir esta parte (no la historia, sino esto que os estoy diciendo a vosotros mis lectores) porque resulta que el editor decidió que quería darme por saco un rato y ponerlo todo en cursiva sin negrita cada que le daba la gana ¬¬. **

**En fin, a lo que iba. Un besote a todos!. Y como no voy a acordarme de los tamales, el que no los haya probado debería, están riquísimos XD. Mi abuelo los hacía cuando estaba vivito, mas mono él. Siempre ibamos a su casa a comerlos, es lo feo de crecer; *_* por eso molan tanto las historias, pasan eternidades y pueden ser siempre los mismos.**

**¡Que me lío otra vez. Yo iba por lo de un besote para todos y nos vemos en una semana!  
><strong>


	5. Capitulo 4: Apuesta de Sentimientos

**Capitulo IV: Apuesta de Sentimientos**

_Len pasó media hora sentado en las escaleras de su cabaña tras haber vuelto mirándose los zapatos y pasando sus dedos por las manchas de lodo seco que encontraba en estos, no por mantenerlos limpios como algún tipo de obseso, sino en un acto distraído mientras sus pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza sin tregua. En su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras de la chica. Molestaba de alguna manera porque su corazón estaba comenzando a sopesar si tenía razón._

_"Siempre habrá alguien mejor. Siempre habrá alguien con la que pueda reemplazarla"_

_Eso fue como una puñalada directo a su alma. Llevaba toda la vida creyendo que las personas son irreemplazables, al menos en algunos de los aspectos de la vida porque era consciente de que no son irreemplazables para desempeñar un trabajo. Su madre habría sido despedida de muchos sitios a lo largo de los 15 años que él existía. Pero él no la cambiaria por nada, ni tampoco por nadie._

_Soltó un suspiro girando su cabeza hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando entrever a un Gumo medio dormido que murmuró un par de cosas antes de que su gemela saliese a su espalda soltando otro suspiro pero esta, realmente aliviada. _

_- Que susto, Creí que eras un fantasma o algo así - Se sintió estúpida al escucharse a si misma. El rubio hizo una mueca antes de que casi tirara de él con tal fuerza que tuvo que levantarse. - ¿Que haces ahí tirado? -_

_- Oye no es que me importe, pero ¿tu no deberías irte a tu cabaña alguna vez? - Ella chistó esperando a que su amigo entrara en la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su gemelo con ternura. _

_- Míralo que rico está medio dormido - Len alzó una ceja antes de negar como si quisiera sacarse algún tipo de imagen de la cabeza - ¿Como te fue? -_

_- Pues mal. Supongo - Avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina con la intención de buscar algo de comer, mientras detrás de él avanzaban los Megpoid con el varón de ellos terminando de despertar cuando su hermana tiro su mano impidiendo que entrase de nuevo en la habitación cuando pasaron por el lado. Tomaron asiento las sillas del comedor conforme Len daba vueltas por la cocina._

_- ¿Que tan mal? - Sondeó Gumo señalando con su mano hacia la estantería de arriba donde tenían los únicos bollitos con eso de que les había dado pereza a ambos mandar a traer la compra. El rubio se estiró para cogerlos tomando asiento en el comedor también mientras pensaba por donde empezar a explicarse, decidiendo que era mejor no omitir detalles lo cual causó que pasara hablando de lo sucedido mas de una hora._

_- ...Y luego de eso se fue - Concluyó mientras el gemelo atendía a los detalles del resumen de la cita, que para nada se imaginó desde el principio de esa manera. _

_- Creo que la has pifiado - Comentó el peli-verde, haciendo que Len saliese de su ensimismamiento un leve instante, frunciendo el entrecejo y preguntándose a que se refería cuando la gemela decidió sumarse de acuerdo también con un asentimiento. - Si estabas esperando el momento perfecto para interrumpir sus traumas y besarla, me parece que era ese en el que te dijo que la dejaras - Gumi asomó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mellizo. _

_- Me parece no. Era ese. - Mordisqueó los bollitos troceando un poco para estirar su mano hacia su gemelo y ofrecerle un bocado. - Seguramente estaba mas enfadada consigo misma que contigo por intentar hacerla creer en algo en lo que no cree. Porque si te fijas bien, flaqueó un montón de veces - Terminó metiéndose el dedo indice en los labios con un poco de crema del relleno, mirando a Len que intentaba seguir la conversación sintiéndose un tanto imbécil por tener que contar con traductores para gestos tan simples y evidentes. - Tienes mas suerte que yo con tus padres - Repitió imitando a Rin, añadiendo comillas en las palabras. Len alzó la vista hacia ella. - A mi me parece que está dejando bastante claro de que conseguiste convencerla de que el amor existe -_

_- Solo que en sitios donde ella no está - Concluyó Gumo por su gemela que asintió. - Te está pidiendo ayuda a gritos - _

_- Que mona - Gumi Suspiró de un modo muy platónico. _

_- ¿Ayuda? - La voz de Len se había transformado en un susurro confuso. Los mellizos asintieron._

_- Siempre habrá alguien mejor. Siempre habrá alguien con la que pueda reemplazarla - Repitió Gumi, citando textualmente._

_- Lo único que tenias que decir en ese momento, para hacerla la chica mas feliz del mundo..._

_- Era decirle que ella era irreemplazable para tí - _

_Las palabras empezaron a llegarle cada vez mas lejanas. Había entrado en un mundo solo para él donde se auto llamaba estúpido a sí mismo. Él solía entender a las personas, solía calarlas a primera vista y además se le daba bien consolarlas. Pero por lo visto esa habilidad se había quedado en algún punto del suelo cuando su padre le dijo por primera vez que le enviaría a un campamento de verano para personas con dinero. Sus amigos le llamaron un par de veces antes de que decidieran darle un pequeño golpe en la mejilla que le hizo reaccionar. Se levantó de la silla andando hacia la puerta de modo muy mecánico._

_- ¿Len? - Llamó Gumo preocupado. El chico no respondió. Abrió la puerta, la cerró y permaneció allí hasta que volvió en sí por completo, empezando a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabaña de la chica en el otro lado del campamento._

_Toc toc toc. Sonaba frenéticamente la puerta. _

_Rin abrió encontrándose a Len de frente jadeando. Sorprendida intentó anbrir la boca para preguntar que hacía allí pero se vio obligada a retroceder por el impulso del rubio cuando avanzó hacia ella y la besó de una manera apasionada e incluso casi desesperada. La espalda de ella chocó contra la pared del pasillo y segundos después el rubio se separó intentando recobrar algo de aire, puesto que sus pulmones estaban al límite._

_- Acepto el reto - Rin oía a medias, entendía aún más a medias. Todavía sentía los labios calientes del Len sobre los suyos y un leve dolor en la parte alta de la espalda donde se golpeo cuando chocó contra la pared. - ¿Quieres que te quiera?. ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuan irremplazable eres para mi?. Pues vale.- Hacía pausas al hablar en lugares donde no eran necesarias, y su voz a veces se quedaba en la garganta en una especie de suspiro cuando no podía más._

_- Tienes mes y medio - La voz de la chica se entrecortaba también, y sonaba excesivamente baja. Aunque por un motivo totalmente diferente. Len frunció el entrecejo sin comprender. - El verano se acabará en mes y medio. Yo volveré a Inglaterra, y tú a Estados Unidos -_

_- ¿Y? - Ahora era Rin la que no lo comprendía. - ¿Es que el amor se mide por kilómetros? - Soltó una especie de risa muy irónica. - No me subestimes, yo puedo quererte todos esos kilómetros y los que hay de aquí a plutón. - Rin no sabía como sentirse, o mas bien no sabía como se sentía en ese mismo momento. Era la primera vez que estaba a punto de derretirse entera y que sus ganas de llorar no tenían nada que ver con la frustración de su interior._

_Sonrió sin añadir nada mas, evitando mirarle porque seguramente empezaría a parecer solo una idiota que babea por el príncipe azúl que ha tocado su puerta. _

_Miku interrumpió el mágico momento aclarándose la garganta al final del pasillo llamando la atención de el par de adolescentes._

_- Siento la molestia - Se disculpó Len mientras Rin se encogía un poco sobre si misma de la vergüenza, dejando a la otra chica satisfecha por el hecho de que el extraño de la puerta tuviera el detalle de tenerla en cuenta. - Me voy ya. Hasta mañana - Su voz sonaba entre ahogada y platónica. _

_- Hasta mañana - La voz de Rin no era para menos. Volvieron a quedarse en pausa mirándose uno a otro, hasta que Len acercó sus labios a los de ella rozándolos nada más aún cuando sus claras intenciones eran besarla nuevamente, pero viéndose interrumpido por otro "gemgem" de miku mucho mas fuerte que el primero._

_- Hasta Mañana - Soltó con más énfasis haciendo brincar a Len hacia atrás y a Rin también, aunque ella solo consiguió pegarse de nuevo contra la pared._

_- Ya... perdón. No... no puedo evitarlo - Terminó por disculparse de nuevo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cabaña, dejando a una Rin suspirando enamorada con la espalda pegada a la puerta, seguido de un suspiro de Miku en un rango de sentimientos totalmente diferente._

_- Es un completo encanto - Rompió el silencio pasados un par de minutos. - Ahora no tienes derecho a reñirme cuando suspiere de ese modo por mi Kaito - Se giró para meterse hacia la habitación haciendo a su amiga reaccionar bruscamente. _

_- ¡N-No es lo mismo! - Casi echó a correr tras ella solo porque necesitaba internamente dar una excusa convincente para su comportamiento, pero usando las mas malas del repertorio de excusas mundiales._

* * *

><p><strong>Semana nueva, capitulo nuevo!. Me suena a canción de esas viejas de año nuevo y todo. "Año nuevo pampampam, vida nueva pampampam". Lo siento, se me va. <strong>

**Vengo de prisa la verdad XD estoy viendo piratas del caribe III en la televisión y entonces me he acordado de vosotros y de que esta semana no os había traído capi nuevo. Menudo descaro!_. _Pero como había prometido aquí estoy *_* que sois mas majosos que nadie.**

**Un beso para todos y nos vemos en 8 días! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, está escrito con todo mi cariño x)  
><strong>


	6. Capitulo 5: Disputas adolescentes

**Capitulo V: Disputas adolescentes**

_El comportamiento de Rin cambió completamente al día siguiente. Si bien estaba suspirando como colegiala la noche anterior, en la mañana a duras penas se notaba lo que sentía cosa que sorprendió a Len de alguna manera pero al resto no. Gumi intentó explicárselo pero él no pareció querer entenderlo._

_- Es absurdo. ¿Por qué va a ponérmelo difícil? - Tosió un par de veces, levemente constipado por haberse mojado en la lluvia la noche anterior._

_- Porque si el amor fuera fácil, se habría enamorado las 5 últimas veces que alguien aceptó su reto - Comentó la chica de nuevo mientras Gumo intentaba lidiar con un trozo de croissant que se había comido de más mientras desayunaban esa mañana en Francia._

_- ¿No me estaba pidiendo ayuda? - Una parte de él estaba empezando a mosquearse._

_- Si, claro que sí. Pero tienes que recordar que las chicas también tienen orgullo - Gumo se dio un par de palmaditas en el pecho como si con eso fuese suficiente para que el trozo que se le había atragantado en medio del pecho terminase de bajar. Intentó coger otro croissant pero su hermana golpeó su mano._

_- ¡Para! Por eso no me gusta venir a comer a Francia. Te empachas a Croissants - Le riñó. Len suspiró alejando su plato de él, plato del que se adueño Gumo antes de que su hermana consiguiera evitarlo._

_- ¿Apenas va un día y ya te has frustrado? - Agarró el plato de Len al mismo tiempo que su mellizo que tiró de él para el lado contrario pareciendo durante un leve instante un par de críos que luchan por coger el mejor juguete en el parvulario. Fue Len quien detuvo la pelea quedándose el plato para él otra vez._

_- No estoy frustrado y no sugieras que voy a dejarlo porque... _

_- Porque te entran mas ganas de hacerlo ¿no? - Gumo continuo la frase por su amigo. Y él maldijo por lo bajo._

_- Así suena la mar de infantil - Se quejó._

_- Es la mar de infantil - Contestó Gumi antes de que los tres decidieran levantarse para unirse a una de las actividades de ese día._

_Pasaron más de 5 días y la cosa no cambió. Cualquier intento de Len por avanzar hacia su relación con Rin, era repelido. Y cuando tenía algo mas de suerte y conseguía pasar la barrera que tiene puesta alrededor de ella, hacía borrón y cuenta nueva. Empezaba a frustrarse, empezaba a sentirse absurdo por intentar conseguir algo a lo que ni siquiera puede acercarse._

_Cuando llegó el sábado iniciaron algunas clases extra relacionadas con los deportes. Una de ellas y la mas popular era el tenis. Pero en algún punto de la tarde la situación se había pasado de castaña oscura y el instructor había dejado de intentar enseñarle a alguien cualquier cosa, cuando toda la atención de sus alumnos pasó a ser completa de un par de campistas en parejas se retaron entre sí y que ahora se disputaban dicho juego como si se les fuera en ello la vida._

_Los espectadores hicieron un corro alrededor de la cancha, y aquello empezó a parecer un partido de liga entre los vítores, los gritos y demás escandalosos ruidos._

_Len y Gumo eran una de las parejas. El equipo estadounidense. Isaac y Frerdinand la otra. El equipo Irlandes. _

_- Abre las piernas bonito, que te la voy a colar entera - Esa era la voz de Isaac intentando provocar, un joven apuesto y de gran envergadura de poco mas de 16 años y al menos metro noventa de altura. Su cabello era pelirrojo bastante corto teniendo en cuenta que como rico no tiene permitido otro tipo de corte de pelo. Su hermano a su izquierda, era una copia de él dos años menor. Y era el único que no había abierto la boca en las dos horas que llevaban jugando. _

_Dicho pique iba para Gumo que se limitó a soltar un "tsk" mientras su gemela despotricaba a viva voz contra el Irlandes al otro lado de la valla por meterse con su mellizo. _

_Len por el contrario estaba mirándose los pies, con una mano contra la valla, la raqueta apoyada contra el suelo y la cabeza cubierta por una toalla. Su respiración era bastante pesada y le estaba costando mantener el ritmo cardíaco en un nivel no perjudicial para la salud. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al máximo y le dolían las piernas de las carreras que se había pegado durante la tarde._

_- ¿Len? - Alzó la vista cuando la voz de Rin le llamó. - ¿estás bien? - él aspiró una bocanada de aire mas grande de lo normal y esbozó una sonrisa muy sugerente reincorporándose de modo que la toalla cayó de su cabeza para quedarse anudada alrededor de su cuello. _

_- ¿Que pasa rubita? ¿te preocupas por mi? - Su voz sonaba como si estuviese ligando con ella en medio de un bar. Rin soltó un suspiro rodando los ojos y reprimiendo las ganas de llamarle idiota. Un "Idiota" que en ese mismo instante le vino de lo mas hondo de su ser._

_- Servicio de los irlandeses. Len... al campo - Hizo un gesto con la raqueta levantándola en lo alto para indicar que ya iba, cojeando un par de pasos antes de golpear la punta del pie contra el suelo y terminar de avanzar lo que le quedaba en una pequeña carrera._

_Era increíble la rapidez con la que se movían los cuatro jugadores en sus respectivos lados de la cancha, la gente fuera de la pista gritaba cada vez que alguien estaba a punto de fallar, al mismo tiempo que un tono distinto de ese mismo grito sonaba cuando estaban a punto de anotar. Al principio todo esto parecía una simple disputa tonta, pero pronto se convirtió en una pelea de países, mientras todas las regiones del mundo rodeaban el campo pendientes de lo que pasaba en su interior. Los piques estaban a la orden del día, Isaac los soltaba, Len los respondía, Gumo y Ferdinand se limitaban a soltar de vez en cuando "tsk" cuando iban para ellos. La tensión se tornaba en el ambiente. _

_- 15-10 - Soltaba el juez - 30-10 - actualizando los puntajes. - 30-20 - En el tenis se debe ganar por dos puntos de diferencia, el primer punto suma 15, el resto de 10 en 10. Gana el primero en llegar a 40 superando a su contrincante por 20 puntos. De no ser así el juego continua hasta que haya una diferencia de 20 puntos. Sin embargo cuando sus puntajes rozaban el número 100, la cosa estaba que ardía y los jugadores a punto del desmayo. - Chicos dejadlo ya - El unisono "no", no solo por parte de los jugadores sino de varios de los espectadores fue indiscutible. - Entonces última bola. El primero que falle perderá - Tras esto les dio 10 minutos._

_- Len, ¿estas bien? - Era la voz de Gumi mientras el susodicho estaba sentado en uno de los rincones de la cancha con la cabeza cubierta por la toalla y la botella de agua a medio beber en la mano, las rodillas dobladas y el antebrazo sobre estas. El chico no contestó. Ella estuvo a punto de tirar la valla abajo de la preocupación pero Gumo se dejó caer junto al rubio tirando de la toalla para dejar su cabeza a la vista._

_- Está terriblemente pálido - Era la voz de Rin acurrucada junto a Gumi, que arremedó su gesto percatándose de eso puesto que la cabeza de Len estaba inclinada hacia el suelo. - Deberíais dejarlo - _

_- Ni hablar - Len levantó la cabeza como si no pasase nada, destapando de nuevo la botella mirando al otro lado de la pista donde sus contrincantes estaban en un estado similar a ellos. - Si ellos fallan esta, ganaremos - _

_- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ganar? - La voz de Rin sonaba a modo de reclamo, gumi se cambió de lado para intentar quedar lo mas cerca de su gemelo posible, murmurando un par de cosas que solo escucharon ellos mutuamente._

_- Porque no voy a perder cuando la chica a la que quiero está mirándome jugar - Volvió a adoptar el mismo tono de voz que usó con ella horas antes cuando le preguntó si estaba bien. _

_- A veces te conviertes en un completo cretino - Contestó ella de vuelta. Algo de esa voz le chocaba terriblemente. _

_- Mira quien lo dice. La que cada noche pondrá el pause y la reversa a cualquier esfuerzo que haga para que me quiera - Ella se preparó para responder, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el monitor tocó el silbato obligando a los jugadores a volver a la pista. Len se levantó apoyando su mano en la esquinera de la valla._

_- Animo - Susurró Gumi a su gemelo que se limitó a suspirar. - Ya queda poco, y mañana nos quedaremos tu y yo en la cama todo el día - La mirada de Rin estaba posada sobre los gemelos hasta que se percató de que Len le miraba a ella. _

_- ¿Que? - Preguntó sin saber a que venía esa mirada. Él esbozó una sonrisa muy suya._

_- Mañana tu y yo también podríamos quedarnos en la cama todo el día - A ella se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. Él se limitó a reírse mientras guardaba algo en el bolsillo, agarrando de nuevo la raqueta y volviendo a pista de tenis. A partir de ese momento todo pasó muy rápido. Len fue quien sacó. Isaac quien respondió, cuando el rubio intento avanzar hacia media cancha para responder pero calculando mal la distancia la pelota pasó de largo. Fue gumo quien respondió. La pelota se fue tan baja que Len se vio obligado a agacharse para que no le diese en la cabeza. _

_- ¡Tio! ¡Que casi me vuelas la cabeza! - Soltó con la voz cargada del pánico inicial que le causó dicho susto. _

_- ¡Len cuidado! - Chillaron Gumi y Rin al mismo tiempo gritando tras esto terriblemente asustadas. Si bien había estado a punto de morir de un pelotazo en la cabeza, el otro equipo había conseguido contestarla y ahora se precipitaba directamente contra su cara. Al alzar la raqueta e impulsarla hacia adelante como modo de defensa la pelota se regresó, y tras esta su raqueta que terminó impactando contra la cabeza de Isaac, el jugador irlandés del equipo contrario. _

_Todo el mundo soltó una exclamación al unisono, el monitor prácticamente saltó de su asiento. _

_- Llamad a la enfermera - Varios de los espectadores sacaron sus teléfonos móviles y otro par mas preocupados no reaccionaron de esa lógica forma sino corriendo hacia la enfermería. _

_- Ha sido sin querer, se me ha caído la raqueta - En principio Len se sentía muy culpable. _

_- ¡Gilipollas! mira como me has dejado. - Sin embargo, a parte del escandaloso sangrado de la ceja izquierda, el otro jugador no parecía lastimado._

_- Oye, que me estoy disculpando! - Soltó el rubio con un toque de indignación._

_- ¿Y tus disculpas van a evitar la cicatriz que va a quedarme? - El monitor intentó detener la discusión sin mucho éxito. Porque antes de que si quiera pudiera reaccionar el irlandés se había levantado del suelo._

_- Tsk, idiota. Si encima te he arreglado la cara de payaso que tienes - Respondió por inercia. En realidad no estaba pensando lo que decía. Isaac se lanzó sobre él como un completo energúmeno, lanzándole un puñetazo directo a la cara que le dio de lleno, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas mientras varias de las cosas de su bolsillo salían también disparadas por la cancha. Se preparó para lanzarle otro golpe. Las chicas gritaban, los chicos animaban la pelea, pero la susodicha no duró más pues en escena entró el director del campamento. La persona mas intimidante de todo el lugar._

_- Baje esa mano señor Redford - Obedeció ipso facto. La enfermera no tardó en llegar para trasladar al par de heridos. Isaac no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y Len tampoco se empeñó en obligarlo a hacerlo._

_Cuando volvió a su cabaña estaba Rin dormida en el sofá, Gumi junto a ella arropadas con una manta y Gumo intentando cenar, aunque limitándose a darle vueltas a la comida. _

_- Tengo hambre - El peli verde le ofreció su plato y también un asiento junto a él. _

_- ¿Que tal te fue? - Pregunto juntando sobre la mesa las cosas que Len perdió en la cancha y que él recogió cuando se lo llevaron._

_- Me quedará un bonito ojo de mapache la próxima semana - Señaló su ojo que ahora mismo estaba rojo, pero ya tenía tiempo de amoratarse. Bajó la vista a las cosas de la mesa, en especial a una de ellas, el inhalador. _

_- ¿Eres asmático? - Gumo bajó la voz, pero aún así Len le hizo shhh girando su cabeza hacia las chicas que seguían dormitando en el sofá._

_- No se lo digas a nadie - El peli verde negó encogiéndose de hombros a modo de pregunta. - Como que... - arremedó su gesto. - No quiero que todo el mundo esté preocupado por lo que hago o dejo de hacer - _

_- Pero Len. Ese medicamento es muy fuerte - Señaló el inhalador sin tener la necesidad de explicar que su tono escandaloso se debía que si el medicamento era fuerte, lo de Len era grave. El rubio se limitó a recoger el dispensador para metérselo en el bolsillo._

_- Ya lo se. Pero estaré bien mientras no me acerque al polen ni le de a esta estúpida isla por mandarnos una tormenta tropical - Empezó a comer terminando de refunfuñar un par de cosas pero dejándolo estar porque aún siendo pobre sabía perfectamente que con la boca llena no se habla._

_- ¿Por eso te cubrías la cabeza con la toalla?, ¿para que no te vieran usarlo? - Asintió sin mirarle._

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí estoy. Algo tarde porque había prometido publicar una vez por semana y ya se me paso un día (es que yo soy muy puntual y por eso me riño) XD pero bueno, mas vale tardecito que nunca. Espero que os haya gustado *_* Un beso enorme para todos y nos vemos prontooooooo<strong>_  
><em>


	7. Capitulo 6: Una tarde de Domingo

**Capitulo VI: Una tarde de Domingo**

_Los ojos de Rin se abrieron cuando las primeras luces del amanecer se colaron entre las rendijas de las persianas y le dieron directamente en el ojo. Tardó un poco en acordarse de lo que había sucedido el día anterior y del motivo por el que no estaba en su habitación, pero tan solo conseguía vislumbrar hasta el momento de haberse quedado esperando a Len en el salón de su cabaña mientras terminaba de atenderle la enfermera. Miró el reloj y pasaba de medio día, ¡madre mía! había dormido una barbaridad, era una suerte que fuese domingo sino se habría perdido la mitad de las actividades de ese día. _

_Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido puesto que en la cama de al lado estaban Gumi y Gumo abrazados entre sí uno frente al otro dormitando todavía, aunque casi siendo obligados a despertar por las luces que se colaban que también les daba en la cara. Rin solucionó el problema bajando la persiana por completo, al menos la de su lado de la cabaña, de modo que volvieron a quedarse quietos nuevamente; como los cuerpos de dos maniquís que ni siquiera se molestan en respirar. _

_La habitación era iluminada por los rayos que se colaban en los resquicios nada mas. De resto parecía de noche todavía._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle. ¿Por qué estaba ella en la cama de Len? Y si esa era la cama del rubio, ¿donde estaba él?. Salió de la habitación hacia el salón, girando un poco el graduador encendiéndola lo mínimo y justo para conseguir ver algo. Suspiró, aunque no supo exactamente el tipo de suspiro que lanzó._

_Len estaba tirado en el sofá del salón durmiendo boca abajo, su mejilla contra el primer asiento y el dorso de sus pies apoyado en el posa brazos del lado contrario en el último asiento. Su mano derecha acomodada al lado de su cabeza con el brazo un poco levantado por el espaldar, y la izquierda colgando del sofá hacia el suelo. Ahora mismo era un desastre, pero lo único que Rin pudo ver en tan simple postura, fue al caballero de brillante armadura que aún molido de correr un día entero por culpa de la absurda disputa entre Irlandeses y Americanos, le cedió su cama._

_Avanzó hacia él dispuesta a despertarlo para que se cambiase de sitio pero una parte de ella se detuvo nada mas alcanzarle. Se agachó de modo que su rostro quedó a la altura del chico que respiró profundamente y de modo pesado todavía. Rin mordió su propio labio suavemente, nunca le había visto dormir, era como si toda la energía que desprendía constamente hubiese desaparecido y ahora tan solo quedara el recipiente vacío de un adolescente, que como todos los demás también necesita de vez en cuando un suspiro. Terminó riéndose de las cosas que en ese instante se le pasaban por la cabeza. ¿Como era posible que Len Kagamine pasara de un estado de total hiperactividad a eso? A dormir tirado en un sofá como si tuviera dos años, como si no le importase el mañana, como si no hubiera pasado 8 horas corriendo de aquí para allá el día anterior._

_- Hay cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza - Susurró tan bajo que dudo mucho que si quiera hubiese usado la voz. Estiró su mano para quitar de la frente del chico un mechón de pelo, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora. - A veces eres tonta - Pensó para si misma sin darse cuenta del momento en el que su vista pasó de estar mirando a Len al rostro, a estar mirando solo sus labios, esos mismos que se habían abalanzado sobre ella aquella noche, esos labios que acababa de darse cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos._

_Acercó su rostro al del chico en una lentitud torturante. Su sentido común aún no se había marchado e incluso estaba pegándole voces a ese otro yo que estaba avanzando. _

_¡PARA! Le gritaba, pero ella seguía, ¿por qué? no lo sabia. La mitad de las cosas que había hecho y sentido por Len Kagamine, ni siquiera tenía modo de explicarlas. Eran un impulso que va mas allá de lo que piensa y razona. Era un impulso que salía directamente de algún lugar recóndito de su corazón._

_Se metió tanto en si misma y en su auto discusión que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que sus labios rozaban los de él. Y mucho menos de el momento en el que Len había abierto los ojos para darse cuenta no solo de su avance sino también de su lucha interna. Aún teniéndola tan a tiro no se movió. Aún cuando tenía tantas ganas de besarla se quedó estático._

_Fue ella quien retrocedió roja hasta las orejas y muerta de vergüenza, mientras él bajaba los pies del mueble para sentarse en él._

_- ¿Has dormido bien? - preguntó. Ella se limitó a asentir aún arrodillada en el suelo con las manos presionando sus piernas y enteramente tensa. Él soltó un suspiro muy semejante a una risa. - Me alegro - Intentó darle las gracias pero cada vez que abría la boca su corazón bombeaba mas de lo necesario. Estaba a punto de desmayarse si lo pensaba bien. Jamás la habían pillado de se modo in fraganti haciendo algo que no debía. Aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de porqué era que no debía besarle. - Rin - Llamó. Ella se tensó de nuevo soltando un "¿si?" que sonó como un grito ahogado. Él volvió a reír. - Nada. Me gusta verte cuando te pones así - _

_- Idiota - Eso fue algo que no pudo reprimir, cuando en un arranque terriblemente infantil giró su cabeza hacia un lado con las mejillas levemente sopladas y un gesto de enfado. _

_- Tengo un poco de hambre - Su enfado se difuminó. _

_- Te traeré algo de comer ¿vale? Ve mientras a la habitación, para que duermas luego otro rato - Sin esperar un por favor, un gracias, ni cualquier tipo de gesto por parte del rubio, se levantó como un relámpago en dirección a la cocina. _

_La siguió con su mirada hasta que salió del salón, manteniendo esa pose calmada que desapareció nada mas su espalda se perdió tras la puerta. Se dobló sobre si mismo con la cabeza suspendida entre el hueco entre sus piernas respirando forzosamente porque por mucho que lo intentara, aún cuando aspiraba todo el aire que podía su cuerpo solo absorbía la mitad. Sí, lo de jugar aquel partido de tenis casi eterno había sido una total y completa estupidez. Aunque si bien había aceptado en su momento era porque aguantaba perfectamente un partido normal, ninguna parte de él se imaginó que 2 horas, maximo 3, iban a transformarse en 8 y media. Le dolía el pecho de un modo casi agobiante, se habría echado a llorar allí mismo como un niño de 5 años si no hubiese sido porque a estas alturas de su vida ya estaba acostumbrado. Llorar solo lo empeoraría, porque a parte de la dificultad para respirar, y el dolor muscular que tenía en ese momento, se añadiría el dolor de cabeza, los mocos y el ardor de garganta. _

_Solo tenía que levantarse y llegar hasta la cama. Luego se tiraría y dormiría el resto del día. Con suerte se le habría pasado para mañana. Y sino, aceptaría la sugerencia de la enfermera que para empezar, quería trasladarle al hospital y mantenerle bajo nebulzaciones el resto del fin de semana; cosa que era infinitamente mejor, pero que él había rechazado para evitar preguntas al respecto. Sacó el inhalador y tiró de él al menos unas tres veces seguidas, antes de guardarlo nuevamente e intentar levantarse, andando hacia el pasillo tambaleante._

_- Vamos - Ahogó. No quería tener que explicar porque estaba así. Menos a la chica a la que se supone que no quería preocupar. _

_En ese mismo instante apareció Rin al final del pasillo._

_- No tenéis nada... ¿Len? - El susodicho se giró recuperando la expresión que había usado cuando estaba con ella en el salón. Arrugó la nariz a modo de pregunta pero ella se limitó a mirar la mano que se posaba sobre la pared manteniendo erguido su cuerpo que en ese mismo instante se habría precipitao contra el suelo de no haberse sostenido. El chico siguió su mirada, aquello era algo que había hecho como acto reflejo, de haber sido consciente de todos sus movimientos habría hecho todo lo imposible pos sostenerse por sí mismo. Ella se acercó a toda prisa cuando el cuerpo de Len se inclinó hacia adelante, dandole esa sensación vertiginosa de que se caerá en cualquier momento, pero él se las apañó convenientemente para dejarla aprisionada contra la pared mientras una de sus manos estaba en su cintura y la otra apoyada al lado de su cabeza._

_- El viernes hay una fiesta de no se que cosa - Ella abrió la boca para preguntar que había sido eso de momentos antes cuando creyó que se desmayaba, pero él se acercó tanto que cualquier palabra que tuviese en mente para decir, se le borró ipso facto. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Ella asintió casi de inmediato, cosa que a él le hizo sonreír. - ¿Vas a hacerme recordártelo luego? - _

_- ¿Recordármelo? - Él asintió._

_- Con eso de que por las noches te subes a tu máquina del tiempo y echas marcha atrás... - Ella soltó un suspiro como si la insinuación le molestase. _

_- Lo recordaré - _

_- Genial. Nos vemos en el embarcadero entonces? - Ella asintió. - A las nueve - Asintió de nuevo. Aspirando una gran cantidad de aire, se separó de ella para retomar su misión de volver a la habitación, deteniéndose a los tres pasos porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar todo el camino, y mucho menos todo el día si se quedaba. - ¿Puedes ir hasta la cafetería a por algo de comer? - Ella saltó sobre si misma asintiendo._

_- No tardaré. Algo en especial? - Len negó y tras recoger su abrigo salio de la cabaña disparada. _

_Cuando los pasos de la chica dejaron de sonar, dejó caer su cuerpo en el suelo manteniendo su espalda pegada a la pared._

_- Deberías decírselo - El chico alzó la mirada hacia la cabeza que asomó por la puerta de la habitación. La gemela le miraba serio. Terminó por reírse negando._

_- ¿Te lo ha contado? - Ella terminó de salir vestida únicamente con su pijama verde de ositos parándose frente a su amigo._

_- No necesita contármelo. Yo le leo la mente, somos gemelos - Presumió. En realidad si que se lo había contado, la noche anterior tras todo el jaleo en el que Gumo y Len intentaban trasladar a las chicas a las camas sin despertarlas. Cosa que consiguieron con Rin pero no con Gumi. _

_- Quiero que se quede conmigo porque quiere, no porque me tiene lástima - Ella hizo una pequeña mueca, porque no supo como contestar a eso. Tras esto, se inclinó agarrando las manos de Len y tirándo de él hacia arriba para levantarle del suelo._

_- Ahora cuando vuelva me encargo de ella ¿vale?. Tu descansa y ponte bueno - Susurro en su oído cuando este le quedó bastante cerca, ayudándole a cargar con gran parte del peso de su cuerpo y a llegar a la cama, metiéndole en esta y luego cubriéndole con la manta terminando de bajar la persiana para dejar la habitacion totalmente a oscuras._

* * *

><p><strong>Que mal me siento rompiendo mi promesa de traeros uno de estos capis una vez a la semana. Siendo sincera no esperaba tener tanto que hacer en pleno verano! si son vacaciones! (Aunque las estoy disfrutando como no os imaginais xD). Hoy he llegado a casa muerta pero con un ordenador a mano no he podido resistirme a conectarme y entre eso y otra cosa he terminado publicandoos este capitulo. El caso es que tengo un poquito de sueño asi que no le he hecho una revisión en condiciones, me disculpo desde ya si veis faltas ortograficas de gravedad jajajaja.<strong>

**Un besiño a todos y espero que esteis pasando unas bonitas vacaciones (Mala suerte para los que no las teneis. Os compadezco T-T)**

**Nos vemos... diría pronto pero no quiero faltar a mi palabra veremos lueguito, cuando pueda venir. Gracias por leerme *_***


	8. Capitulo 7: El incidente

**Capitulo VII: El incidente**

_Aún cuando llegó el viernes Len seguía sin curarse. Había mejorado bastante su condición desde el domingo, en gran parte porque el dolor muscular había desaparecido pero la presión del pecho, el ahogo y quizá un poco de fiebre, seguían dandole por culo. De todas maneras no volvió a la enfermería y aunque dormía bastante mal estaba durmiendo suficiente como para soportar el día entero. Eran casi las 8, había quedado con Rin en una hora pero todavía estaba lidiando con lo de dejar de respirar como un asmático. Ese día había decidido pasar de todas las actividades para evitar sobre-esfuerzos innecesarios, pero de todas maneras su respiración no hacía mas que empeorar. Sus síntomas en general no hacían mas que empeorar. _

_Los Megpoid habían salido ya y aunque Gumi había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde diciéndole que debería irse al hospital, él había hecho solo un par de muecas y añadido su frase estrella "Estoy bien". En realidad no lo estaba, pero no pensaba admitirlo. Solo había que descansar, y se le pasaría. Funcionaba siempre así._

_Cuando salió de su cabaña eran ya las nueve, y se habría arriesgado a correr hasta el embarcadero de no ser porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello. Aún cuando llegó 15 minutos tarde, Rin no estaba allí._

_El viento soplaba muy fuerte, y desde donde estaba podía escuchar la lejana música del baile. Lleno de parejas, chicas monas, chicos guapos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había considerado a Rin como la chica mas guapa del mundo, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que para esas noches suelen arreglarse mas de lo normal, ni siquiera podía imaginarse como sería. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse si podía estar mas guapa que todos los días. _

_Terminó por sentarse cuando un cambio en la presión del aire le mareó y que sumado al malestar y a la fiebre que intentaba ignorar pero que no paraba de subir, le estaba costando mucho eso de fingir estar perfectamente. Miró la hora en el teléfono y luego al mar de nuevo. _

_9.25 pm_

_A lo mejor debería llamarla. Pero se arrepintió. No quería entrar justamente en uno de sus momentos de crisis de no se que ponerme. _

_Intentó mirar el reloj nuevamente pasado un rato pero tenía la vista borrosa. Ya no estaba seguro de si había una hora o un minuto, hacía días que para él cada minuto era una eternidad entera. Una gota calló sobre la pantalla del teléfono. Luego otra, luego otra y en menos de lo que canta un gallo empezó a llover con fuerza. Él no se movió de su lugar._

_Dentro de la fiesta la gente estaba ajena a la llovizna, la música cambiaba constantemente aunque la elegancia de estas se mantenia en todo momento. Las parejas estaban bailando en la pista abrazadas de cerquita a esas alturas de la noche y Gumo y Gumi en una de las mesas jugando a tirarse palomitas el uno al otro para ver quien conseguía comérselas sin las manos. La enfermera entró por la puerta echando un vistazo alrededor antes de acercarse a ellos que se quedaron un poco estáticos al principio mientras la palomita que le había lanzado la gemela a su gemelo le golpeaba a él en la nariz._

_- Sois adorables. ¿Lo sabíais? - Ellos se rieron avergonzados. Esa clase de cosas no solían hacerlas cuando alguien mas miraba, pero en ese instante estaba todo el mundo tan metido a lo suyo que a duras penas se daban cuenta de que no era una habitación en la que estuvieran solos. - Estaba buscando a Len. ¿Sabéis donde está? - Gumo negó. Gumi sonrío mordiéndose la uña del dedo indice._

_- Está con Rin - La enfermera captó el tono de picardía de la gemela y lo que dicho tono sugería. Ocultó una leve sonrisa. _

_- ¿Están por aquí? - Ella hizo un círculo en el aire con su mano, pero ambos volvieron a negar. _

_- Quedaron en el embarcadero hace como 5 horas, pero no les hemos visto venir - Abrió y cerró sus piernas un tanto emocionada, pero dicho gesto apenas se notó por el ondular de su vestido. - A lo mejor están juntitos en alguna parte - su voz sonaba terriblemente aguda y llena de expectación._

_- Puede que Miku sepa donde están - Sugirió Gumo antes de que su gemela gritara el nombre de la susodicha que en ese instante salía de la pista de baile a por algo de beber._

_- ¿Sabes donde están Rin y Len? - Se encogió de hombros._

_- Se donde está Rin. Len no - Se sentó en una de las sillas soltando un suspiro antes de que el humor de los gemelos cambiase drásticamente. _

_- ¿No están juntos? - Los Megpoid hablaron al unísono. Miku negó. _

_- Rin está en su cabaña. Dijo que no iba a venir - Gumi soltó un suspiro como si no se lo creyese. _

_- ¡Pero había quedado con Len! - La peli verde se encogió de hombros alzando sus manos delante de su cuerpo. - No puedo creer que le haya dado plantón - La enfermera chascó la lengua, sacando de su bolsillo el Walki-Talkie. _

_- Aquí base médica. ¿Me reciben?. - El aparato se mantuvo en silencio un rato, antes de que al otro lado sonase un ruido seguido de la voz de alguien._

_- Aquí base central. Sí base médica le recibimos. - Sus voces sonaban terriblemente serias._

_- Necesito la localización de Len Kagamine. ¿Alguien lo ha visto? - Los mellizos se tensaron, Miku aprovechó esa larga pausa para marcharse._

_- No, nadie le ha visto. - Un suspiro frustrado se oyó, proveniente de los tres presentes. _

_- Hay que encontrarle ya - El tono de voz había cambiado totalmente y ahora a parte de seria era terriblemente autoritaria. _

_- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la voz al otro lado del aparato._

_- Porque con la tormenta que hay y la crisis asmática en la que está, es posible que tengamos que llevarle al hospital - Las comunicaciones se cortaron y la enfermera salió de la fiesta con los mellizos detrás que se ofrecieron a ayudar a buscar. _

_El primer lugar por el que pasaron fue el embarcadero, después de todo si le había dado plantón Len debería seguir esperándola allí masoquistamente. Pero no, no estaba. _

_- LEN! - Muchos de los campistas se habían unido a la búsqueda y su nombre resonaba por todos los rincones. Aún así el susodicho no aparecía en ninguno de los sitios a los que iban - LEEEN! - Rin terminó saliendo de su ensoñación cuando las voces de los gritos no solo se hicieron familiares sino que además consiguió entender que era lo que gritaban todos a la vez. Salió al exterior abrigándose de inmediato cuando la ráfaga de viento y las gotas de lluvia que eran desviadas por la misma, la calaron entera._

_- ¡He encontrado a Kagamine! ¡Llamad una ambulancia! - El hombre avanzaba con prisas hacia la enfermera con el cuerpo de Len en los brazos que parecía incluso mas pequeño dado el gran tamaño de quien le llevaba. El traje que llevaba puesto antes impecablemente ahora era todo un desastre. Ya no tenía puesta la corbata, tampoco la chaqueta solo conservaba el chaleco negro sobre la camisa blanca embarrada y estaba mojado hasta los topes. Tenía un par de rasguños en la mejilla y en los brazos, que contrastaban un poco con lo amoratado del ojo que aunque en gran parte le había desaparecido, aún se tornaba un tanto azul/amarillo. _

_A parte de todo eso, iba inconsciente, no respiraba y de haber tenido un par de grados más de fiebre, las gotas de lluvia que le golpeaban y resbalaban por su piel se habrían evaporado nada mas tocarle._

_- ¿Ambulancia? - La voz de Rin sonó ahogada, pero Gumi la oyó como si la hubiese gritado. Avanzó hacia ella mientras Gumo intentaba detenerla pero demasiado tarde como para evitar lo que su gemela fue a hacer en el momento en el que su cuerpo se movió hacia la rubia por inercia. De un golpe le surcó la cara. El rostro de Rin se quedó en shock, girado hacia el lugar del efecto del golpe que sentía palpitar del dolor._

_- No se que demonios ha visto él en tí - Espetó con un rencor en sus palabras que era casi palpable antes de que su gemelo se viera obligado a tirar de ella para intentar alejarla, cuando con la frustración de Gumi se transformó en agresividad, haciendo que soltarse cosas cada vez mas hirientes y que golpearon a la rubia como estacas de hielo en medio de una nevada._

_El primer gesto de la enfermera al acercarse a Len fue rebuscar su inhalador, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío. Seguramente se habría pasado la noche entera aplicándose muchas más de las dosis recomendadas para intentar respirar debidamente sin mucho éxito. La próxima vez, no le sugeriría pasar un par de días en el hospital, pensaba obligarlo sin darle tregua alguna. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que esperaba que no sucediera una segunda vez._

_La ambulancia no tardó en llegar. La enfermera andaba tras la camilla intentando poner al día a los paramédicos que ni siquiera tuvieron que preguntar._

_- Crisis asmática grave y fiebre, provocada por exceso de esfuerzo físico. Además... creo que tiene una sobredosis de Prednisona - Enumeró la enfermera mostrandoles el inhalador que debería haberle aguantado el verano entero, pero había consumido en menos de 4 días. _

_Subió a la ambulancia sentándose junto a la camilla en la que estaba recostado el rubio, tomando la mano de este conforme las puertas se cerraban. _

_Gumi detuvo sus ataques al oír el sonido de las puertas, sintiendo un sobrecogimiento realmente doloroso en su interior que por poco la hace llorar; dolor que fue tenuemente aliviado cuando su gemelo la abrazó dulcemente prometiéndole que todo saldría bien. _

_Los paramedicos empezaron a actuar tan pronto como tuvieron los materiales a mano, tomando como prioridad el hecho de que el chico empezase a respirar otra vez. _

_El resto de campistas se quedaron en su sitio, sin mover un músculo incluso segundos después de que las luces de la ambulancia dejaran de verse. Rin, completamente autómata, entró en su cabaña otra vez cuando fue Miku quien la obligó a hacerlo._

_Len por su parte, pasó las siguientes 18 torturantes horas poniendo la zona de cuidados intensivos patas arriba cada vez que los monitores sonaban violentamente, avisando a las enfermeras y médicos que sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar; que su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar; que su corazón habia dejado de latir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ains, estoy depre. Las vacaciones se han terminado, Len se ha puesto malito T_T me siento la escritora mas cruel del mundo. Ya se que os tengo acostumbrados a que los personajes que yo manejo lo pasen fatal, pero este Len en particular, con lo mono que es, me da una penitaaaaaaaa.<strong>_

_**Por esta noche hemos acabado, espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro verano; esto para los que van a empezar clases el Lunes (como es mi caso) y también para los que ya las empezaron; o incluso los que van para un precioso verano en el otro extremo del mundo, espero que también lo disfrutéis mucho.**_

_**Au Revoir.**_


	9. Capitulo 8: Culpabilidades

**Capitulo VIII: Culpabilidades**

_Es increíble la cantidad de gente que puede mover un suceso como ese. Tras la ida de Len al hospital se habían disparado las visitas a la enfermería con la sola intención de preguntar por el chico. Muchos de los adolescentes, en gran parte femeninas, que habían cruzado dos palabras con Len a lo largo del verano, estaban tan preocupadas como si hubieran pasado todos los días juntos y fueran amigos de años._

_Rin a duras penas salía de su cuarto. Ahora mismo se había convertido en el ser mas odiado de todo el campamento. Si bien pensaban ella y él que su relación era solo asunto de los dos, se equivocaban rotundamente. Desde que empezó todo el lío, las miradas de los campistas habían estado sobre ellos, porque como siempre, era algún tipo de atracción típica por esas fechas, protagonizada por Rin Iranay y su nuevo juguete. _

_Cual fue la sorpresa de la mayoría de sus seguidores cuando eligió al recién llegado en vez de al siguiente de la lista. Porque sí, había una lista. Una lista de posibles concursantes que no había sido hecha por la propia implicada sino por sus compañeras cotillas que no perdían detalle nunca de sus relaciones amorosas desastrosas que siempre servían para pasar el rato. Como una telenovela que ves porque no hay nada mas que ver y en el fondo sabes que no esta tan mal como dices que está._

_Intentó distraerse de sus sentimientos de ese momento, atiborrándose a actividades físicas y manualidades, pero las miradas de la mayoría estaban sobre ella y por primera vez en años deseó que la tierra le tragase. Gumi era otra historia. Cada vez que la veía despertaba sus instintos asesinos; por eso es que terminó decantándose por la opción fácil, meterse en su habitación con las persianas bajadas, todo oscuro a tope y su cuerpo cubierto por una sábana aun cuando empezaba a hervir debajo del calor._

_- ¿Rin? - La voz de Miku sonaba desde la puerta. No se molestó en contestar. - Rin deja la tontería. Lo hecho, hecho está - Avanzó hasta llegar frente a la chica, agachándose y extendiendo su mano para quitar de su cabeza la sábana que la cubría, suspirando al ver las lágrimas que aun resbalaban frescas por sus mejillas y además los ojos hinchados que demostraban no solo las horas que había pasado llorando sino las ganas que tenía de continuar haciéndolo. - Rin - Susurró por lo bajo. Jamás había visto a su amiga de esa manera. Ella sollozó de nuevo antes de cubrirse entera con la manta otra vez, mientras solo se escuchaban por debajo de esta sus esfuerzos fallidos por dejar de llorar._

_- Yo no quería matarle - Su amiga terminó por sentarse junto a ella, pasando su brazo por encima para abrazarla._

_- No le has matado - No sonaba demasiado convencida. En realidad Len llevaba más de 3 días en cuidados intensivos, y los médicos no tenían muchas intenciones de darle el alta pronto o al menos de trasladarlo a una habitación en planta. Esa era la versión que conocía. No estaba tan segura de si había noticias nuevas desde la última vez que preguntó. Rin sacó un poco su cabeza de la manta, con las mejillas totalmente rojas por el calor de llevar horas debajo de esta, terminando por deshacerse por completo de lo que la cubría para abrazarse a la peli verde que se limitó a recibirla en brazos mientras acariciaba su cabeza. - Lo que los demás piensen de ti no importa. Y Gumi es una... - Buscó una palabra que no sonara tan brusca como las que usaba la susodicha, dejándolo en vilo sabiendo que aunque no terminara su frase, su mejor amiga lo entendería. - Tu no le hagas mucho caso - _

_- Tiene toda la razón - El silencio se hizo en la habitación segundos antes de que Rin se separase de Miku y se levantara del suelo un tanto tambaleante. - Yo tampoco sé que es lo que ha visto en mi - Su amiga suspiró levantándose del suelo para seguirla, terminando por sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas._

_- ¿Que es lo que quieres Rin? ¿Que te consuele? ¿Que te diga que todo estará bien? ¿Que te... mienta? - Solo consiguió que su amiga se abrazara a si misma sin añadir nada mas. La peli verde suspiró acomodándose un mechón de su cabello mientras pensaba detenidamente las palabras a usar a continuación - No te entiendo. Primero pareces consternada porque todos te odian, pero ahora mismo me parece que va mas encaminado a la culpabilidad - La rubia se sentó en la cama de en frente sin contestar. _

_- Solo... - Se pasó la mano cubierta por la sábana por la mejilla, intentando secar las lágrimas que ya dejaron de salir solo por el hecho de que no tenía más para soltar. - Solo quiero que me digas si tiene razón - La chica saltó de su asiento._

_- ¡Claro que no la tiene!. No eres ni una zorra, ni tonta, ni nada de todo lo que te ha dicho - Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente. - Rin cariño - Su amiga volvió a acercarse con el corazón en la mano. La conocía desde que tenía memoria y jamás pensó que la vería de esa manera y mucho menos de que se sentiría tan mal al verla. - Gumi está enfadada y es lógico. Si fuese él el que hubiese hecho que terminaras en el hospital, yo estaría tan enfadada como ella - _

_- Yo no quería que terminara en el hospital - Eso era algo que decía de todo corazón._

_- Ya lo sé. - Añadió Miku con un tono que pone alguien cuando sabe que el no querer y el hacer, son cosas muy diferentes. _

_- ¿Crees que fue mi culpa verdad? - Su amiga se mordió el labio separándose de ella y asintiendo. - ¿Por qué? Yo no sabía que era asmático, si lo hubiera sabido..._

_- Rin, yo tampoco lo sabia. Pero no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que le pasaba algo. Intenté preguntarte si sabías que tenía pero te empeñabas en evitar hablar de él - Tomó las mejillas de su amiga cuando ella sintió dichas palabras como si fueran una puñalada contra su resquebrajado corazón. - No... no te sientas mas miserable por dios - Volvió a abrazarla maternalmente susurrándole algunas palabras de aliento. Rin suspiró varias veces seguidas en un intento por no volver a llorar hasta ya no poder más - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando le has dejado allí tirado? - Miku rompió el silencio de nuevo dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que el tono que había usado era demasiado brusco para el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga._

_- En lo que me molesta que con solo abrir la boca consiga que me derrita - Las ganas de llorar volvieron, pero las retuvo con una respiración amplia y bastante forzada._

_- Ni siquiera me lo contaste - Reclamó. - Yo podría haberte dicho cuan estúpida era esa idea - _

_- Creí que lo tenía controlado - Rin hizo una mueca con sus manos pasándose esta vez el pañuelo por los ojos para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se le escapaban. - No pensé que sería asmático y la lluvia le vendría fatal para la crisis que tenía - Su voz se hizo cada vez mas inaudible entre lo aguda que se volvió y que bajaba el tono conforme avanzaba la frase. - ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenia una crisis maldita sea! Si me hubiera dicho que era asmático ni siquiera me habría planteado dejarle plantado - Volvió a levantar la voz, perdiendo los nervios de nuevo y hablando muy de prisa._

_- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? - Interrumpió la peli verde los delires de su amiga agarrándola de los hombros y zarandeándola suavemente para que la mirase fijamente a los ojos - No le eches la culpa Rin Iranay. No fue su culpa - _

_- ¡Pues claro que fue su culpa!. ¡Es un idiota arrogante! ¡Si hubiese admitido que estaba enfermo yo habría cuidado de él! - Perdió los estribos encontrando el mal camino por el cual, quizá, empezaría a sentirse un poco mejor cuando consiguiera mentirse a si misma fingiendo odiarle, pero la mano de su mejor amiga golpeó su mejilla en un golpe suave pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla reaccionar._

_- Es un chico Rin. En su mentalidad de troglodita es él el que debe cuidar de tí - _

_- ¿Por qué te pones de su parte? - Lloriqueó dolida._

_- Porque la has cagado con el mejor chico que has tenido nunca - Miku suspiró al darse cuenta de que eso era algo que debería haber dejado como un pensamiento. - Lo siento. Pero Len es estupendo y... y... - Se mordió el labio dejando de mirar a Rin cuando la culpabilidad pudo con ella. - Y la has cagado. La has cagado pero bien. Chicos como esos no hay en todos los países. Él es único en su especie. Es uno de esos que hace lo que sea por tí, que si un barco se hunde y solo puede salvar a una persona te elegiría a tí, incluso sobre si mismo, sin pensárselo dos veces - Esas palabras le dieron de lleno a Rin en la herida, y causaron que se echara a llorar de nuevo sumida en la mas absoluta desesperación llamándose tonta a si misma. Miku volvió a abrazarla suspirando mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama meciendo a su amiga suavemente. - No eres tonta cariño. Pase lo que pase yo estoy de tu parte - _

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! he visto que se ha sumado mucha gente nueva el fic (porque me han llegado algunos e-mails de favo histo jijiji) bienvenidos seáis x3 os sumáis en un momento muy interesante.<strong>

**Es un placer conoceros!. Al resto es un placer teneros todavía enganchados!**

**Aquí está el capitulo de esta semana, iba a publicarlo ayer pero a ser sincera llegué muerta y literalmente caí sobre la cama y ahí me quede. Pero mas vale tarde que nunca (Y no os he hecho esperar tanto esta vez así que no podéis quejaros)**

**Un besazo para todos, y nos vemos pronto!.**


	10. Capitulo 9: No me odies

**Capitulo IX: No me odies**

_El monitor obligó a todos los campistas a hacer un corro a su alrededor mientras en medio estaba dos barriles cargados de globos rellenos de pintura roja y azul separados en ambos baúles respectivamente. Aplaudió para llamar la atención de sus alumnos con gran energía y levantó sus dedos indices._

_- Cada uno ha recibido un número antes de venir, quiero que se pongan aquí los número uno - Levantó su mano izquierda señalando dicho lado. - y aquí los número dos - Miku tomó la mano de Rin arrastrándola con los dos a pesar de que ella ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirar el número. La gran idea de su mejor amiga era despejarla, aunque la gente no estaba poniéndoselo fácil y Gumi tampoco. - Cada uno de los equipo tiene un barril para sí. El que consiga pintar a más jugadores del equipo contrario ganará! - Y tras un silbatazo fuerte dio inicio a la contienda._

_- Es el juego ideal para la rastrera esa - Rin alzó su cabeza mirando la espalda de Gumi que hablaba alto con toda la intención de que la susodicha le escuchara - Puede coger los globos como si fueran balas y bang, intentar matar a alguien más - Gumo soltó por lo bajo un "déjalo ya" pero fue Miku la que salió en defensa de su amiga._

_- ¿Quieres pararla Megpoid? me tienes un poco harta ya - Amenazó con un globo en la mano haciendo girarse a la chica con aires de superioridad._

_- No estaba hablando contigo Hatsune. Métete en tus asuntos como siempre. Pasa del mundo que poco te importa - Todo pasó muy rápido y el monitor tardó tanto en entenderlo, que para cuando acudió a detener la disputa, las chicas estaban en el suelo pegándose leñazos mientras el resto animaban la pelea lanzándoles los globos cargados de pintura, lo que dio pie a una batalla épica en medio del patio principal del campamento donde todo el mundo se lanzaba globos mientras otros corrian, otros gritaban y dos chicas en medio de los que había decidido vitorear, seguían gritándose mil cosas al mismo tiempo._

_- ¡Miku para! - Intentó detener Rin con sus manos ubicadas junto a su cabeza para evitar que los globos que volaban por los aires no le dieran en el rostro._

_- ¡Gumi, por favor! - Llamó el gemelo que estaba a punto de perder los nervios por completo sin acercarse demasiado porque Miku y Gumi parecían estar dándolo todo en dicha contienda. _

_- ¡NO FUE SU PUTA CULPA! ¡NADIE LE DIJO A ESE EGOCÉNTRICO QUE NO FUESE AL HOSPITAL! - chilló Miku con la espalda apoyada contra el suelo sin ser capaz de invertir los papeles y totalmente empapada por la pintura de ambos equipos, colocando sus manos en el pecho de la chica empujándola lejos de sí e incluso golpeándola en el proceso. Gumi pegaba tirones al cabello de esta manteniéndose encima con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y la otra mano apoyada en el suelo que se estaba lastimando por lo arenoso de este._

_- ¿EGOCÉNTRICO? - La voz de la gemela sonaba terriblemente aguda mientras el monitor la agarraba de la cintura intentando separarlas pero sin mucho éxito. - ¡LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER LA ZORRA DE TU AMIGA ERA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA MISMA Y PARARSE UN MOMENTO A PRESTAR MAS ATENCIÓN A ÉL QUE A SUS ESTÚPIDOS PLANES DE ESTROPEAR ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA HA DEJADO QUE PASE! - Terminó soltándola cuando llegó el guardia de seguridad que encontró a Len aquella noche y que con un tirón de quien levanta a un bebé de 4 kilos, la elevó en el aire. - ¡CON LA CARA QUE TENÍA NO HABÍA QUE SER UN GENIO PARA SABER LO QUE PASABA! - Insistió aún molesta mientras el guardia la dejaba en el suelo poniendo su mano delante de ella para que no se lanzara contra Miku de nuevo, que tras esa última acusación no había sabido que añadir. Irónicamente eso era algo que ella misma le había dicho a su amiga hacía ya mas o menos un par de días. _

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y la pelea se detuvo momentáneamente. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo._

_- Es que estaba muy pálido - Susurró una de las campistas mas pequeñas, que Len había ayudado a levantar del suelo un par de veces cuando la atropellaban los mayores._

_- Y comía muy poco - Añadió otro campista._

_- Y a veces se sentaba en las escaleras con la cabeza entre las manos_

_- Además evitaba las clases de atletismo_

_- Y la de tenis, aún cuando le molaba tanto - Era la voz de Ferdinand la que sonaba mientras Isaac a su lado se limitaba a quitarse de los alrededores de su ojo parte de la pintura._

_- Incluso llegué a meterme con él y no me contestó - Rin sintió las ganas de llorar otra vez._

_- ¿Había alguien en este maldito lugar que no se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo? - Gritó realmente frustrada. Todos se miraron entre sí un momento._

_- Tú - Contestó Gumi pasado un largo rato en el que nadie dijo nada. - Es irónico. Porque eras su novia. Será por eso de que no piensas mas que en ti - _

_La discusión se vio interrumpida por la llegada del coche de la enfermera al campus. Todos echaron a correr hacia allí porque eso significaba una cosa: Habían noticias nuevas sobre Len. El instructor intentó detener a todo el mundo pero se rindió cuando ni siquiera uno solo de ellos le prestó un mínimo de atención. _

_- ¡Chicos! atrás, venga... - El conductor se vio obligado a bajar el cristal para asomar su cabeza al exterior reduciendo la velocidad cuando varios de los campistas se le atravesaron en medio preguntando por Len. La enfermera fue la primera en bajar cuando el coche se detuvo por completo, esbozando una sonrisa antes de asomarse al interior un instante. _

_- Te lo dije. Todos te echaron de menos un montón - Se hicieron los murmullos segundos antes de que Len bajase del coche tras ella. _

_Los alrededores de sus ojos estaban terriblemente rojos, su piel blanca, sus labios levemente amoratados, parecía bastante cansado e incluso había perdido al menos 5 kilos de peso lo que ahora le daba un aspecto terriblemente frágil. El silencio se hizo en el lugar, seguramente por la sorpresa que dicha imagen les causó. El chico se limitó a soltar un suspiro antes de alzar su mano moviéndola muy suavemente durante un instante. _

_- Hola - Su voz sonó ahogada pero por su mano y el movimiento de sus labios nadie tuvo que escucharle para saber que estaba saludando. _

_Los gritos empezaron emocionados de tener de vuelta al compañero que creían poder perder en cualquier momento y Gumi salió de entre la gente saltándole a Len encima que con el desequilibrio terminó chocando de espaldas contra el coche. _

_- ¡Gumi cuidado! - Dijo la enfermera asustada con semejante golpe, y la chica se retiró como si el rubio le hubiese transmitido un calambrazo. - Mira como me lo has dejado ya - Pasó su mano por la ropa del chico en un intento por quitar las manchas de pintura que le quedaron del abrazo de Gumi, pero desistiendo al ver que lo único que conseguía era mancharlo mas. La gemela no paraba de llorar de lo contenta que estaba de verle bien. O medianamente bien._

_- Au - Soltó Len esbozando una tenue sonrisa con la suficiente fuerza como para que se notase que se alegraba de verla._

_- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho - Él negó._

_- Chicos, portaros bien con él ¿vale? No me lo agobiéis - Hubo un sí general para la petición de la enfermera. El chófer bajo del coche abriendo el maletero y sacando de este una silla de ruedas en la que sentaron a Len una vez estuvo rearmada. En la parte de atrás un tubo sobresalía por encima del resto de donde colgaba una bolsa de suero transparente que le reengancharon al brazo izquierdo una vez se acomodó. - Os lo dejo media hora. Tengo que llamar a tus padres y acomodar tu habitación - Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Len hablando también en general mientras el chico y todos asentían._

_- ¿Como te sientes? - Esta vez era la voz de Gumo que sonaba entre las demás, que también hacían preguntas sin cesar._

_- Como si me hubiera atropellado un autobús - Burló, Gumo rió de vuelta negando._

_- ¡De uno en uno! - Soltó Gumi moviendo sus manos para intentar hacer el círculo alrededor de Len algo mas grande, porque ella no era la enferma y empezaba a sentirse un tanto claustrofóbica. - Además, primero deberíais bañaros. Estáis horribles y apestáis a pintura - _

_- Mira quien habla - En realidad, ella era la mas empapada en pintura después de Miku y quizá Rin, quien estaba paralizada entre la multitud alegre de verle bien pero confusa ante lo que hacer después de ser la culpable de su deplorable aspecto._

_Algunos de los presentes empezaron a marcharse despidiéndose de Len muy contentos de tenerle de vuelta porque en ese momento era el juguete nuevo de todo un campamento que tras amenazar con casi romperse, mami había conseguido reparar. Conforme la gente se fue marchando, la claustrofobia de Gumi desapareció y el resto de gente que se iba quedando para el final fue quedando a la vista._

_Las miradas de Rin y Len se cruzaron un instante. Este sonreía aún tras haberse despedido de las últimas chicas que se habían acercado a él para decirle alguna chorrada sobre lo contestan que estaban al verle después de más de 9 torturantes días donde solo vinieron noticias de él dos veces. Los gemelos Megpoid y Miku se percataron de ello y aún cuando pasaron todo un minuto entero mirándose nadie dijo nada. La sonrisa del rubio se borró gradualmente hasta que su expresión se torno un tanto decepcionada._

_- Len lo siento - Dijo Rin ante la sensación de agobio que le produjo esa expresión, dando un paso hacia el frente pero deteniéndose puesto que Gumi saltó de inmediato, nada mas vio sus intenciones de acercarse._

_- Lárgate y déjale en paz. Ya has hecho suficiente. - _

_- Llevan así desde que te fuiste - Gumo suspiró un poco bajando la voz de modo que Len fue el único que oyó su comentario._

_- Eso es algo que debería decidir él ¿no te parece?. Ya es suficientemente grandecito - Era la voz de Miku que salió en defensa de su amiga. En algún punto de todo el suceso, esto parecía haberse convertido en una pelea de quien defiende mejor a quien. Gumi se giró hacia Len dándole pie a decidir algo con total y plena confianza en sus palabras._

_- Vámonos - Contestó quitando la vista de Rin y prefiriendo mirar alguna mancha en el asfalto. Gumi sonrió con superioridad hacia las chicas de en frente._

_- Como quieras - Su tono sonaba terriblemente irritante. Gumo empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas y se marcharon junto a su gemela con Len en dirección a las cabañas. _

_Rin sintió como otro trozo de su corazón se separaba roto del resto. Ese vámonos en el que ni siquiera le miro a la cara, le dolió mucho más que si hubiera decidido gritarle y mandarla al mismísimo infierno de una sola patada._

* * *

><p><strong>Helouuuuuu ... y a dormir, que ya es tarde. Solo me pasaba a saludar y a dejaros el capi de esta semana. Un besote enormeee y nos vemos el próximo Viernes o Sábado si me da mucha pereza xD. Au Revoir!<br>**


	11. Capitulo 10: Adicción al Chocolate

**Capitulo X: Adicción al Chocolate**

_Pasaron 4 días más antes de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Len pasó dos de ellos internado en su cabaña, saliendo de esta tan solo una hora al día. La enfermera dormía en su habitación por lo que Gumi se vio obligada a volver a la suya y Gumo a dormir solo en su cama, cosa a la que estaba poco habituado pero no querían correr el riesgo de ser castigados por el hecho de que una chica estuviera en zona prohibida. _

_Los otros dos días, estuvieron con la novedad del nuevo transporte de Len. Si bien creyeron conveniente que ya era hora de devolver la silla de ruedas al hospital, le proporcionaron un segway para que se moviera por todo el campus y caminara lo mínimamente posible. _

_A partir del momento en el que salió de su habitación tenía infinitamente mejor color, aunque el contorno de los ojos seguía rojo y aún se notaba algo flacucho. Todo el mundo le hacía constantes preguntas, si se le caían las cosas las levantaban por él, estaban hablando con él constantemente sobre todo, y casi se sintió agobiado por su repentino aumento de popularidad en menos de lo que canta un gallo._

_- ¿Lo veis?. Por eso no quería que nadie supiera nada. Ahora todo el mundo está preocupado por el pobrecito asmático - Llegaba a la altura de sus amigos después de separarse de ellos un momento para dirigirse a los servicios. Se encontraban sentados en la fuente, Gumi jugando con el agua y Gumo devorando cual yonki la bolsa de bombones que tenía sobre las piernas._

_- Casi te mueres Len. Es normal que estén preocupados por ti - La gemela alzó la vista hacia su amigo como si fuera algo muy evidente._

_- Además, aún tienes cara de desmayarte en cualquier momento - Len rió al ver a Gumo intentando hablar y desliar su boca del bombón que acababa de meterse señalando el rojizo de sus ojos._

_- Pero esto se irá cuando me quiten la medicación. Siempre se me quedan así - Suspiró algo cansado - Y ya se que casi me muero, pero eso no significa que por ello no me moleste - Su voz ya sonaba como si le importara lo mas mínimo el tema de conversación. Frunció un poco el entrecejo viendo a Gumo concentrado con sus chocolates - ¿Que comes? - Gumi sacó de la bolsa de su hermano uno para él y se lo ofreció._

_- Hemos parado en la Chocolatería un instante. Está llena de gente - Len lo mordió poco a poco hasta llegar al centro donde para evitar que se derramara el contenido líquido del relleno se vio obligado a meterse el chocolate entero a la boca echando la cabeza hacia atrás - Tienen un relleno algo amargo - Gumo asintió dándole a su gemela la razón._

_- Pero están buenísimos - Len se lamió los dedos una vez consiguió tragarse el chocolate arrugando la nariz._

_- ¿De que está relleno? - Gumo se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar. - Yo quiero, dame más - Gumi le tendió su bolsa casi intacta, que a diferencia de la de su gemelo apenas le faltaba uno de los chocolates. _

_- Dios, dime que tu no eres de los que come algo que le gusta hasta que explota - Len negó como si eso fuera una estupidez cuando ya iba por el tercer bombón que se estaba zampando como si fueran palomitas. Gumi suspiró sabiendo que esa negación era totalmente falsa. - Hombres - _

_Tuvo que lidiar con ellos dos horas enteras hasta que la noche cayó y los teléfonos de la gran mayoría sonaron avisando que el día libre para ir de compras se había terminado. Usaron el coche que les proporcionaron para volver mientras Gumo y Len peleaban por los 3 chocolates que quedaban en la bolsa del último en el asiento trasero del hummer._

_- Pero yo te di uno así que me debes uno - Tiraba el peliverde de la parte de arriba de la bolsa mientras Len hacía lo mismo hacia el lado contrario._

_- Eso no vale, porque lo tocó Gumi antes así que es ella la que te lo debe - Parecían un par de críos y la verdad a esas alturas de la tarde a Gumi no le sorprendía._

_- ¡Queréis parar ya joder! Par de choco-adictos! - Les lanzó la bufanda de Len que llevaba horas sin tener puesta y que había terminado cargando ella convirtiéndola en una bola pero no paró la pelea, en realidad fue como si nunca hubiese intervenido._

_- ¡Agua! - Soltó Len de pronto soltando la bolsa causando que Gumo se fuese hacia atrás chocando conta la puerta del otro lado. Tras esto saltó del coche que por suerte, gracias al atasco que había en la entrada, iba a menos de 20 km/h y empezó a correr hacia el embarcadero donde algunos de los que consiguieron llegar temprano se estaban bañando. _

_- ¡LEN DEJA DE CORRER! - Con el chillido que pegó Gumi varias de las chicas de los coches se empezaron a bajar soltando varios "¡¿Len que haces?" e incluso alertaron a la enfermera que salió de su cabaña para atender lo que sucedía. El rubio se quitó la camisa por el camino y en un par de saltos los zapatos también. - ¿Pero se ha vuelto loco? - Gumi saltó del coche también que ahora ya estaba detenido por completo y Gumo saltó detrás llamándola pero mas entretenido en devorar los últimos 3 chocolates de la bolsa que acababa de robarle a Len. _

_- Que bonita es, mira como brilla - Llegando a la orilla del embarcadero saltó con solo el pantalón puesto, haciendo que un nuevo grito por parte de casi todas las campistas femeninas se alzara en alto y la enfermera ordenase al más robusto de los guardias y a otro más que le sacaran de allí cosa que tardaron un poco en hacer porque el susodicho se empeñó en nadar mar adentro lejos de ellos aunque no suficientemente rápido. - Sois unos aguafiestas. No me dejáis combatir el poder - La enfermera frunció el entrecejo totalmente confusa. _

_- ¿Que demonios te pasa? - preguntó una vez le vio llegar a la altura, sacándose la bata y colocándosela encima para cubrirle. Puede que no hiciese frío pero para él cualquier viento por poco frío que fuera, podría agrabar de nuevo su situación. Él por el contrario parecía muy a gusto._

_- ¿A mi? - Sacudió la cabeza una vez los guaridas le bajaron al suelo. - Nada - Miró alrededor sin entender porqué parecían tan sorprendidos la gran mayoría. - Me siento como si hubiera tomado café. Mucho café - Asintió para si mismo soltando un "¡EH!" cuando divisó a Gumo devorando el último de sus chocolates. - ¡Que eso mío, ladrón! - Echó a correr hacia él antes de que pudiera evitarlo nadie. Muchos chillaron su nombre instándolo a detenerse, cosa que no consiguieron cuando el gemelo reaccionó huyendo de Len con la bolsa en la mano._

_- ¡La has soltado y yo me la encontré! ¡Ahora es mía! - Todo parecía sacado de una película de humor británico, donde los malos y los buenos se perseguían unos a otros por todas partes. _

_- ¡Dios mío que pare ya! - Chilló la enfermera severamente preocupada. - Len, detente ahora mismo! Tu no estás para hacer esfuerzos físicos - _

_- Mierda, debería haber comprado mas de esos chocolates - Gumi se llevó las manos al cabello tirándo de él como si quisiera arrancárselo de lleno._

_- ¿De los del centro comercial? - Preguntó una de las chicas. Gumi mi asintió esperanzada. - ¿Estos? - Alzó la bolsa de sus bombones mostrándoselos. Ella echó un vistazo y negó._

_- Eran una bolsa transparente y tenían cintas de colores cerrándola. Como si fuera un regalito - varios más sacaron los suyos, la gemela los examinó pero ninguno de esos era. - El relleno es un poco amargo y líquido. - _

_- ¿Estos? - Era la voz de Rin que subida a las escaleras de su cabaña extendía el brazo hacia arriba. Las personas frente a ella se abrieron dejando un paso entre las dos chicas._

_- No los habras envenenado ¿no? - Soltó Gumi con ironía. Desgraciadamente para ella, eran esos. _

_Cuando Len pasó por delante se detuvo en seco con la mirada fija en los chocolates que estaban completos. _

_- Solo me he comido uno. Puedes quedártelos - El chico alzó la vista de los chocolates hacia ella._

_- ¿Así de fácil? - Ella asintió sorprendida porque si quiera le dirigiese la palabra. Él terminó por reírse negando y agarrando la bolsa. - Supongo que con eso de la vuelta en el tiempo y el no tengo nada que ver contigo los querrás mañana de vuelta. ¿No? - _

_- No - Ella negó fingiendo que sus palabras le importaban mas bien poco. Todos atendían a la conversación casi evitando respirar._

_- Ya... como son cosas que desaparecen no te importan - Sacó uno de los bombones de la bolsa para mirarlo antes de echárselo a la boca sentándose en las escaleras a los pies de Rin. - Aunque las cosas que no desaparecen también te dan lo mismo - Rin habría llorado allí mismo si Gumo no se hubiese acercado en ese mismo instante, mirando a Len cual cachorrito abandonado para intentar conseguir parte de los chocolates que se había ganado su mejor amigo. El rubio entornó sus ojos mirándole fijamente antes de sacar dos de los bombones para dáselos. Durante un momento parecieron un par de críos de parvulario que no saben compartir pero que están siendo obligados por su maestra a hacerlo._

_La enfermera rompió la magia de momento entre trágica y cómica sacando uno de los chocolates de la bolsa antes de que Len pudiera evitarlo. Cosa que intentó tardíamente._

_Mordió el bombón por la mitad olfateando el interior y luego echando hacia atrás la cabeza a la vez que la parte del bombón con el relleno para vaciarlo dentro de sus labios y saborearlo soltando un suspiro de entendimiento._

_- Claro como no, están rellenos de Whisky - Se oyeron un par de murmullos mientras Gumi se acercaba._

_- ¿Están borrachos? - Su voz sonaba incrédula. _

_- ¿No lo notaste? - La enfermera parecía un tanto sorprendida._

_- No. Son tan inmaduros siempre que... - Se encogió de hombros sin que fuese necesario que terminase la frase._

_- Venga, tu a dormir la mona y tu a bañarte y secarte ahora mismo - El tono sonó mas autoritario para Len que para Gumo, pero tiró de ambos por igual llevándolos hacia su respectiva cabaña mientras por el camino los aludidos se quejaban oponiendo un poco de inútil resistencia._

* * *

><p><strong>Me cachis en la mar. Y mira que no quería romper mi racha de estaros publicando un capítulo por semana. Intentaré retomar la costumbre XD si me da tiempo. Os he echado de menos!. Como me siento culpable y tal, os dejaré dos capítulos. Este que acabáis de leer (o vais a leer si sois de los que baja hasta aquí primero para ver lo que pongo antes de meteros en la historia de nuevo) es el primero, el segundo que os regalaré esta semana lo publicaré el sábado que tengo todo el día. Me voy despidiendo ya, espero que os haya gustado, y a los recién enganchados bienvenidos!.<strong>

**Dato importante: Recuerdo, que se que lleva mucho tiempo y lo mismo se os ha olvidado ya, que la historia empezó en el futuro, y es allí donde va a acabar jujuju. Besooteees~~ **


	12. Capitulo 11: Las cosas que ella no sabia

**Capitulo XI: Las cosas que ella no sabía**

_Desde el regreso de Len del hospital las cosas a Rin no le habían ido muy bien. Seguía siendo odiada por gran parte de los campistas y ahora se limitaba a estar todo el día en su habitación o bien escondida en algún recóndito lugar que no es que le sobraran, con la esperanza de que nadie le encontrara hasta que pudiera volver a casa sin ser vista._

_Esa tarde había corrido con poca suerte, sus lugares "secretos" estaban ocupados o bien demasiado cerca de algún grupo de personas que estaban de picnic, o de juegos, o de lo que sea que hayan decidido hacer esa torturante tarde de domingo. Len por su parte se pasaba la vida ignorándola. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por accidente el mundo parecía detenerse un segundo, al menos para ella, él desviaba la vista y seguía hablando con sus amigos como si no hubiese pasado nada. _

_Le dolía. Le dolía cada vez que él apartaba la vista. Se moría de ganas de gritarle que lo sentía pero por muchas veces que intentó dirigirle la palabra él pasó de largo. Incluso aquellas veces en las que con sus lágrimas casi lo hizo sentir culpable, se disculpaba con un "tengo cosas que hacer" y desaparecía de todas maneras._

_Así que ahí estaba ella, sentada en cualquier parte sin que le importase en ese mismo instante que no fuese un sitio muy apartado de las miradas de la gente, maldiciendo internamente la hora en la que la había pifiado de esa manera. Alzó la vista hacia la mano que veía entre aquellos dedos que cubrían su rostro, quitándose las manos de este antes de seguir el camino del brazo para conseguir ver a la persona que se había parado delante, divisando la sonrisa del pelirrojo irlandés. Isaac Redford._

_- Las chicas no se ven bonitas cuando lloran. Aunque mi abuela dice que los chicos vemos a la chica a la que queremos guapa siempre. - Se sentó junto a ella todavía extendiendo el pañuelo para que lo tomara. - Aunque también dice que si quieres a una chica no sueles querer verla llorar, aunque se vea guapa - Rin tomó el pañuelo haciendo una mueca sin haber entendido un comino de todo lo que había dicho. - Perdona. Deliro - Terminó por asentir dándole la razón y agradeciendo no tener que ser ella la que lo dijese. _

_- ¿Que haces aquí? - Él se encogió de hombros._

_- Intento animarte un poco. Últimamente te pasas el día llorando - Metió sus manos a los bolsillos rebuscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos a la par que su espalda se acomodaba contra el árbol en el que Rin estaba apoyada. - ¿Sabes lo de la lista? - Sacó un cigarrillo deteniéndose con una mano sosteniendo el mechero a la altura de encenderlo y la otra cubriendo el viento para mirarla. Ella tardó un poco en entender a que lista se refería. - La del siguiente chico que entra en tu juego y todo eso - Encendió el cigarro aspirando un poco de aire y dejando la cajetilla y el mechero entre sus piernas sobre el césped._

_- Sí. He oído algo - Ella hizo un gesto con su mano declinando el cigarrillo cuando le ofreció uno._

_- ¿Sabes quien era el siguiente de esa lista? - Isaac continuó soltando una especie de suspiro cuando la chica negó. - Yo - _

_- ¿Tu? - Parecía sorprendida, cosa que al pelirrojo le causó un poco de gracia. - Pues ahora que lo pienso... - _

_- Ya sé que la lista no es exacta. Pero suelen atinar mucho. El año pasado dieron de lleno con Romanov - Ella chistó encogiéndose de hombros. - No dio mucho juego, pero atinaron -_

_- Idiota - Se abrazó las piernas apoyando la mejilla contra la rodilla, con la cabeza girada hacia el lugar donde estaba Isaac._

_- Len vio esa lista. El día del partido de tenis mas largo de la historia - Un leve tono entre el rencor y la burla se notaba en dicha frase - Yo le dije que no era suficientemente hombre para haber tenido el descaro de saltarme. Él contestó que una lista no puede determinar lo que sientes, ni tampoco evitar lo que pasó entre vosotros dos - El corazón de Rin se había detenido solo para evitar hacer ruido que impidiera escuchar cada una de las palabras que estaba oyendo en ese instante. - Le reté diciendo que era un perdedor, y que si era incapaz de ganarme una partida de tenis, no te merecía - _

_- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? - La voz de la chica sonaba bastante ahogada e Isaac tuvo que esforzarse por escucharla._

_- Porque Miku me lo ha pedido - Recogió sus cosas apoyando una mano en el suelo para levantarse y luego limpiarse el pantalón. - Está preocupada por tí y por lo cobarde que estás siendo para disculparte con él - Rin le miró como si no creyera tal desfachatez. Él alzó sus manos delante de sí. - Estoy repitiendo lo que me ha dicho. Aunque para todo lo que ha hecho por ti, si que eres un poco cobarde - _

_- ¡Él se ha rendido! - Defendió en voz mas alta de la que pretendía. _

_- No. En realidad, tú le has obligado a hacerlo. Y se me hace muy extraño, porque lo que sueles hacer con todos tus "Juguetes" es mantenerlos expectantes el mayor tiempo posible, antes de que decidan rendirse - Dicho esto dio otra calada al cigarrillo guardándose las cosas dentro de los bolsillos, tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola para apagarla por completo - Esta vez no eres tu quien va ganando, ¿Me equivoco? - Ahogó una leve risa sabiendo lo que eso significaba: que ella se había enamorado de Len y que su turno no llegaría jamas. Suspiró mirando al suelo pesaroso, porque él si que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y lo habría dado todo al igual que el rubio idiota, pero se limitó a hacer un gesto con su mano tomando dirección al comedor, dejando a Rin en medio de sus pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados._

_Cuando se encaminó hacia las cabañas ya era mas de media noche, a duras penas quedaban un par de campistas pululando por ahí y para su desgracia eran parejas. Se pasó la mano por el cabello acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja sintiendo de nuevo esas ganas de llorar. Aún retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de Isaac, en una mezcla muy extraña porque se sentía atacada y miserable al mismo tiempo._

_Se limpió las lágrimas conforme salían porque si algo le molestaba de si misma era el descontrol de sentimientos que tenía desde el momento en el que Len Kagamine había entrado en su vida. ¿Por qué demonios no podía simplemente hacer como con todos los demás? ¿Tal vez porque esa vez había sido su culpa de verdad? ¿Tal vez porque Isaac tenía razón y era ella quien iba perdiendo ante el amor?. O a lo mejor todos tienen razón, y es una zorra arrogante incapaz de pensar en alguien que no es sí misma. Se detuvo cuando la voz de Len sonó un poco mas adelante de ella._

_- Deja de llorar. Odio que llores - Por un momento su corazón latió mas fuerte que de costumbre, haciendo que aquel estremecimiento recorriese todo su cuerpo. Entonces se percató de que Len acababa de poner su mirada sobre ella y parecía sorprendido de verla. - Odio verte llorar - Repitió en un leve ensimismamiento, sostenía un teléfono en la oreja. La voz de una mujer al otro lado podía escucharse incluso desde la distancia en la que estaban. _

_- Pero cariño, no quiero que te pongas malito otra vez. Vuelve a casa conmigo por favor - Sollozaba. Él negó._

_- No mamá, no voy a enfermar otra vez. Te lo prometo - Tras un par de palabras más colgó, poniendo su entera atención en ella. Su mirada recorrió no solo sus ojos y lo rojo de estos, sino además el camino que aún marcaban sus lágrimas en las mejillas. Soltó un leve suspiro y se giró para irse, pero con eso solo consiguió que Rin volviese a llorar. Ya no soportaba esa indiferencia de su parte. Cada vez que se giraba y se iba, había abierto un hueco en su pecho que hacia que el dolor aumentara cada vez. Entonces para su sorpresa él se giró de nuevo hacia ella con las manos cerradas en un puño. - ¡Maldita sea deja de llorar! Odio verte llorar por mi culpa - Su voz sonaba incluso agobiada._

_- Len lo siento - Aprovechó el momento de atención del chico que tenía para hacer lo que llevaba mas de una semana y media intentando hacer. Disculparse. - Siento haberte mandado al hospital. Pero no sabía que eras asmático y sí... soy estúpida, no me di cuenta de lo pálido que estabas, ni de... ni de todo lo que te pasaba, pero te juro que no quería... - Se detuvo cuando él puso dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios obligándola a callarse. Sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire con tan simple gesto. _

_- Ya se que no querías que terminase en el hospital. Eso no es lo que me molesta - El tono era infinitamente mas calmado que el primero. Movió su mano de sus labios deslizándola por una de sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas. - Todo lo que hago por ti es inútil. Te llevo a cenar, te llevo de paseo, te enseño a pescar, te compro alguna chorrada bonita, te invito a una fiesta. Todo. - Soltó un suspiro avanzando hacia ella usando la misma mano para limpiar las lágrimas de la otra mejilla también. - Y lo único que he conseguido de tí, es que me dejes 5 horas bajo la lluvia esperando a que vengas cuando no vas a hacerlo - Volvió a poner sus dedos sobre los labios de Rin cuando la vio con intenciones de decir algo. - Ya sé que no sabías que era asmático. Pero antes de ser asmático soy una persona Rin. Y.. y ni siquiera fui capaz de ganarme de tu parte un "vete a la mierda Len. No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte" - _

_- ¡Yo quería ir contigo! - llevó sus manos a la muñeca de Len para conseguir quitar de sus labios los dedos que la paralizaban cada vez que quería decir algo._

_- Entonces ¿por qué no fuiste? - Insistió usando el mismo tono que ella, sobrecargado de emociones._

_- N-no.. no lo se - Su voz sonaba insegura, temblaba un poco por el miedo otro poco por los espasmos de su pecho mientras sollozaba. _

_- Te quiero - Len cerró su mano alrededor del teléfono móvil, apretándolo fuertemente. Incluso su mano empezó a palidecer de la fuerza que ejercía. - Y me muero de ganas de que seas valiente y me quieras de vuelta - A estas alturas las lágrimas de Rin se habían desbocado. Él avanzó hacia ella pegando su frente contra la suya rozando la mejilla con la nariz que sintió húmeda aún cuando momentos antes había limpiado cada una de sus lágrimas. - Salta Rin. Salta al precipicio conmigo. Yo te cogeré - Su voz había adquirido un tono susurrante. Rin negó. - No voy a dejar que te hagas daño. Salta... quiéreme. - volvió a negar - Salta - Volvió a negar mientras su corazón entraba en la encrucijada de no poder aceptar y estar a punto de hacerlo sintiendo calambrazos en el pecho perdiendo poco a poco los nervios. Len cerró los ojos aumentando el tono de su voz conforme le pedía que saltara y ella, muy insegura, se negaba - ¡SALTA JODER! - Terminó por gritar cuando perdió los estribos separándose de ella._

_- ¡NO PUEDO! - Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. Rin había dejado de llorar aunque sus ojos aún estaban cristalinos. Len la miró muy decepcionado._

_- No es que no creas en el amor - Era su corazón el que hablaba. Apuñalado nuevamente. - Es que eres demasiado cobarde para él - Tras esto se marchó sin mirar atrás dejando a Rin con la sensación de haber dejado pasar el último tren que pararía en la estación de Len Kagamine. Él no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando ella susurró su nombre con un tono que rogaba tácitamente que no se fuera y por un instante pareció que se quedaría, pero su cuerpo se perdió en la oscuridad dejándola a ella sola con el alma hecha pedazos, pedazos que se unían uno a uno a su ya destrozado corazón._

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa cumplida! Ahí tenéis el capítulo del sábado x3 espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el viernes (espero que sin falta) besoos~~ <strong>


	13. Capítulo 12: La discusión de Miku y Rin

**Capitulo XII: La discusión de Miku y Rin**

_Esa misma mañana no pensaba levantarse, tenía la idea de quedarse metida bajo la cama el resto de su vida, o al menos hasta que tuviera que marcharse a casa y poder meterse en su propia cama el resto de su vida. Fue despertada por la voz de Miku que desde el baño sonaba cada vez más alto. Era consciente de que la noche anterior había peleado con Kaito, cosa que había desencadenado que se pasara no solo la noche llorando sino además gritando por el teléfono en medio de la discusión en la que se había enzarzado._

_Rin se limitaba a mirar la puerta sin saber si debía ir hasta el lugar en el que estaba e ir a colgarle al capullo ese después de llamarle capullo claro está, pero se quedó dónde estaba. No tenía valor suficiente para dárselas de entendedora de relaciones y acabar con algo que estaba a punto de cumplir su segundo año._

_Dos años juntos. Dos años parecían toda una eternidad al lado del tiempo que había pasado con Len. O más bien que casi había pasado con Len. No tenía recuerdos por los que atormentarse, salvo aquel en el que cayeron al lago mientras intentaba enseñarle pescar, o aquel en el que ayudaron a un grupo de los campistas más pequeños a cazar gamusinos. Terminó por reírse ante eso último. En principio estaba totalmente convencida de que sería algún tipo de animalillo que no conocía, pero al volver a su cabaña y buscarlo en internet, se encontró con la sorpresa de que eran criaturas regionarias de España, Cuba y Portugal y además inexistentes. Nunca llegó a contárselo a Len puesto que al día siguiente aún parecía decepcionado por no haber podido cazar ninguno e incluso se unió a los chicos otra vez en su búsqueda._

_Eso fue una reacción ilógica en ella, el único motivo que la impulsó a no destriparle la emoción era... lo feliz que le veía. Esa emoción que desbordaba y que con solo verle le transmitía._

_Se abrazó a si misma las piernas sintiéndose miserable. Miku interrumpió sus pensamientos saliendo del baño envuelta en lágrimas._

_- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la rubia. La peli verde asintió antes de dejarse caer contra la cama y contra su amiga acurrucada. - Lo tomaré como un no - Intentó burlarse de su amiga pero no le quedaban ganas. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo tal y como ella lo había hecho la semana entera que se había pasado llorando como una magdalena, preocupada por un chico que ahora mismo la detestaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Apretó el abrazo inconscientemente llamando la atención de la chica que rodeaba._

_- Ha sido por una tontería. Es lo que más coraje me da - Su voz sonaba apagada, además de aguda. Rin asintió sabiendo de primera mano, que ellos dos solo peleaban por tonterías. - Me he olvidado de dejarle el álbum de fotos del año pasado - Siguió explicándose aunque la rubia no entendió una sola palabra porque la peli verde había empezado a llorar de nuevo._

_- Miku. Llama a tu padre y dile que se lo mande - Sugirió, pero la peli verde solo moqueó más._

_- Eso le he dicho. Pero dice que me lo había recordado precisamente para que no tuviera que hacerlo mi padre. Cada vez que le mira le odia un poco más y ya sabes cómo son - Cuando mentó la relación entre el peli azul y el padre de la peli verde sintió un leve pinchazo de celos. A diferencia del padre de Miku, el suyo jamás había prestado atención suficiente a ella. Y su madre tampoco. Ya tenían entretenimiento de sobra con estarse jodiendo la vida mutuamente y odiándose sin parar._

_Había probado infinidad de veces cualquier tipo de tema de conversación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le contestaban siendo conscientes de lo que les decía. Una vez probó diciéndole que estaba embarazada y abortaría dándose golpes en la panza para ahorrarse 400 pavos. Su padre se limitó a decir que si eso era lo que le convenía, él la apoyaría._

_Cada vez soltaba cosas más descabelladas hasta que paciencia tocó límite y en medio de su enfado tiró uno de los jarrones al suelo, cosa que atrajo la atención entera de su padre durante dos largos minutos, minutos que gastó quejándose de lo caro que era el jarrón y de cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpida como para chocar con él. Aun así, una parte de ella quería seguir hablando, aunque fueran cosas descabelladas, para sorprenderse el día en el que le pusiera suficiente cuidado como para que se diese cuenta de que su hija estaba terriblemente desesperada por un insignificante abrazo de sus padres._

_Miku tardó más de dos horas en dejar de hablar de Kaito, de lo estúpido que era, de lo mucho que lo odiaba y de lo que iba a hacer nada más llegar a Londres._

_- Le voy a mandar a la mierda. - Rin sabía que no lo haría. Seguramente le habría echado tanto de menos que antes de darse cuenta, nada más verle para cantarle las cuarenta, terminarían como todos los años, besándose hasta que corrieran el peligro de ser apresados por exhibicionismo._

_- Ya. Como eso se te da tan bien - Ambas chicas rieron un poco. Cuando la peli verde consiguió mantener su corazón a un ritmo normal y dejar de llorar, se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su mejor amiga fijamente. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? - Instó en el momento en el que empezó a ponerla nerviosa. La chica se encogió de hombros como si no sucediese absolutamente nada._

_- Me imagino lo que habría pasado si te hubieras enamorado de Kagamine de verdad - El corazón de Rin pinchó instantáneamente en su pecho, y dicho pinchazo pareció verse en el exterior porque Miku ladeo la cabeza - Aunque es una suerte que no hubiese pasado - Lo estaba haciendo a posta. - Así no tendrías que preocuparte por que quedan dos semanas, el verano se está acabando y de que él tiene tiempo de buscarse a otra que no esté traumada con el amor -_

_- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? - Ella se encogió de hombros. Sabía de antemano que nada más continuar hablando pillaría sus intenciones._

_- Porque no sé qué haces aquí llorando por él_

_- Me odia_

_- No. En realidad solo eres demasiado cobarde y usas de excusa lo molesto que está_

_- Deja de decirme cobarde_

_- Vale señorita falta de coraje_

_- ¡MIKU!_

_- ¡RIN! - Empezaban a estar enfadadas la una con la otra. Todas sus discusiones terminaban así siempre, pero para eso están los amigos ¿no?. Te hacen ver tus errores, te hacen enfadar y luego todo vuelve a la normalidad._

_- ¿Se puede saber que quieres que haga exactamente? - Tras gritar sus respectivos nombres y una larga pausa entre ambas, el tono de voz había vuelto a ser normal._

_- Quiero que arriesgues Rin. Len Kagamine es un hombre que no aparecerá dos veces en tu vida_

_- Pues claro que re-aparecerá. Dentro de un año cuando volvamos todos al campamento - Miku chistó haciendo un gesto brusco con su mano_

_- ¿Tú te crees que sus padres van a dejarle volver con semejante ataque de asma que le dio la semana pasada? No seas ingenua por favor - Reprimió las ganas de darle un golpe, limitándose a volver sus manos un puño apretando fuertemente hasta sentir las uñas en la palma clavándose. - Olvídate de quien eres. Olvídate de todo lo que has pasado. En dos semanas él se va. Tu vuelves a casa y no le verás jamás otra vez. Si sale mal, sale mal. Pero que salga mal porque no lo intentas es deprimente - Rin abrió la boca para soltar algo en contra pero se vio cortada, para su suerte, por el sonido del teléfono de la peli verde que miró la pantalla un instante antes de respirar profundamente y contestar._

_- Kaito - Sonaba terriblemente borde. Bastaron dos palabras más para que se derritiese entera por él. - Yo también te quiero - Sollozaba a la par que se disculpaba, apretando el teléfono contra su oído en una mezcla entre el alivio y la culpabilidad. - No, fue mi culpa. Debería haberme acordado del álbum. Lo siento -_

_Rin salió de la cabaña. La sola voz de Miku la ponía enferma._

_Estaba intentando plantearle lo de las relaciones como si fuera una máquina de juego que tiene un tiempo límite por cada moneda que echas, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad. Sí, puede que ya hubiese echado la primera moneda y aún tuviese dos semanas para hacer con el juego lo que quisiera, sin embargo no era similar por el hecho de que cuando el tiempo llegase a su final, ella no podía echar otra moneda para aumentarlo._

_Se detuvo en medio de los jardines cuando se dio cuenta de que parte del motivo por el que no estaba babeando por Len era ese. Que el verano estaba terminando y a una parte de ella, muy en el fondo de su alma, no le bastaba y no quería verse obligada a pasar el agobio habitual de tener que dejarle marchar aun cuando no ha tenido suficiente de él. Si lo pensaba bien era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Nadie había llegado tan lejos hasta el momento. Ahora mismo poniéndose a evaluar a cada uno de los 5 candidatos anteriores, no habría deseado que ninguno llegase tan lejos. Entonces sonrió sin darse cuenta, como quien acaba de descubrir el motivo de que las cosas sucedan de una manera específica._

_- Es un poco cabezota - Se le escapó. Gumi apareció de repente tras ella soltando un gemido a modo de aprobación._

_- Con todo lo que quiere. Para ganar algo no solo se necesita talento. También se necesitan ganas. Y a Len le sobra de las dos cosas - Rin se giró sorprendida. Habitualmente las conversaciones entre ella y esa peli verde eran todas a las patadas. - Casi le matas e intentó una vez más que salieses con él. Sabe perfectamente que los Gamusinos no existen, sin embargo parecías tan contenta buscándolos que siguió el juego hasta que te has hartado de ir bosque arriba buscando algo que no ibais a encontrar. - Esa última frase hizo que su corazón se detuviera nuevamente. Era la misma reacción irracional que ella había tenido para con él. Gumi siguió hablando aun cuando Rin parecía entender tan solo la mitad de lo que le decía - Le demostró al troglodita del Irlandés, que te merecía; y no a trozos, entera. - Enumeró más cosas de las que si quiera pudo contar con la cabeza atiborrada de información sobre Len._

_- ¿Por qué lo intentas tú también? - Fueron las primeras que salieron de su boca tras conseguir encontrar entre el cacao mental que tenía, alguna coherencia._

_- Yo contigo no intento nada - Negó la chica rodeada de un aura bastante desinteresada._

_- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? - Su voz sonaba algo frustrada. Gumi negó._

_- Lo hago por él. Porque me cae bien, y solo quiero que sea feliz. Para mi desgracia, no va a ser feliz sin ti. - Señaló hacia el tumulto de alumnos que se encontraban frente al monitor, a medias dentro del agua y a medias sobre el embarcadero mientras este último daba inicio a la clase de aquagym aun cuando sus campistas no paraban de quejarse por cualquier cosa. La mirada de Rin se paró hacia un específico rubio que estaba enzarzado en una pelea con el gemelo de la chica que ahora estaba detrás de ella y sus pies empezaron a moverse antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que andaba por inercia._

_Una vez estuvo bastante lejos Gumi soltó una risilla para si misma._

_- Lo que más me jode es que se enamora de la única chica de este sitio que no me cae bien - Chistó amargamente pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa de si misma, al verse capaz de separar lo que sentía por Rin de lo que sentía por Len. Y es que puede que hubiese pasado solo un mes desde que le había conocido a él, pero en ese instante una parte de ella le sentía tan cercano, que casi parecía que le conocía de toda la vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Uuu~~ que se me iba pasando el viernes por bastante xD. De todas maneras aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, no tan tarde como el anterior así que espero que me lo perdonéis jujuju~. Nos vemos el próximo viernessábado. Sed fuertes hasta entonces. Au Revoir.**


End file.
